BECAUSE OF LOVE
by TanisaNursyifa
Summary: KyuMin HERE :D  CHAP 6  UPDATE :D dont like dont read :D no flame :D
1. Chapter 1

anyeoong :D tanisa here . ini ff udah lamaaaa banget dari tahun 2010 :D dan udah di publish di .com ::D yang berminat bac lanjutanya RCL harus dong :D ehehe

ok , here we go :)

Title : Because Of Love

Cast : KyuMin , Haehyuk , dll

Genre : apa yah ?

BECAUSE OF LOVE

Sungmin pov .-

Di malam yang sunyi ini , aku berdiri di atas balkon apartemenku , kutatap bulan dan bintang yang mungkin saja aku tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi di keesokan hari. Aku tersenyum melihat bulan dan bintang yang bersinar, tapi tidak dengan hatiku saat ini , hatiku tak mungkin tersenyum di tengah keadaan ini . Aku tak mau meninggalkan segalanya yang telah aku miliki , termasuk -cho kyuhyun- kekasihku .aku menunduk , air mataku turun perlahan , Ku ambil handphone yang kusimpan di saku celanaku , aku membuka handphone lipat milikku tersebut , terpampanglang fotoku dan seorang namja , namja yang sangat aku cintai . Dialah cho kyuhyun . Di foto itu, kyuhyun merangkul bahuku dan kami tersenyum bahagia di pinggir indahnya sungai Han malam itu . Bahuku kembali bergetar , sungguh , aku tak ingin meninggalkannya seperti ini , aku ingin selalu di sampingnya . Aku tak ingin meninggalkanya sendiri tanpa diriku disampingnya . Tapi itu tak mungkin , jika aku memberitahu yang sesungguhnya , aku takut bila aku merepotkannya , aku takut ia akan mencemaskanku . Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangisiku saat aku pergi untuk selamanya . Mungkin aku harus meninggalkannya sekarang , agar ia terbiasa hidup tanpa diriku . Ahh .. kakiku terasa sangat lemas . Benar benar lemas . ya, aku tau ,, ini pasti karna penyakitku . aku jatuh terduduk dengan punggung menyender pada dinding yang sangat dingin sedingin es ini. Tuhan ? Dimana kau saat ini ? mengapa kau memberikanku penyakit seperti ini disaat aku telah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai ? Kenapa tuhan ? Apa ini cobaan untukku tuhan ? Ya aku tau ini pasti hanyalah cobaan ,tapi , bisakah kau beri waktu untukku hanya untuk bersamanya ? Kurasa kau tidak adil tuhan , ini terlalu sulit untukku . Kuletakkan wajahku pada kedua kakiku yang ku tekuk . Sekarang , suara isakkanku yang menemaniku di tengah sepinya malam ini . Mianhae kyu , aku harus berbuat begini , saranghae kyu , jeongmal saranghae .

Sungmin pov end ,-

TBC -

kalau mau baca lanjutannya tinggal RCL ok :D aku yakin 1 comment tak akan membunuhmu hehe :D


	2. Chapter 2

makasih ya yang udah komen :D aku hargain bangeet :) ehehe :) nih ada lanjutannya :D

Title : because Of Love/chap1

Cast : kyumin couple super junior

genre : romance,sad story,angst.

Seminggu kemudian .

Kyuhyun pov.-

"kyu , ada yang harus kita bicarakan . Aku akan menunggumu di taman dekat apartemenku . apa kau ada waktu ? " ajak sungmin saat aku sedang duduk santai di kursi panjang taman campus kami . Ah, lagi lagi sikapnya dingin seperti ini , sejak 1 minggu yang lalu , aku merasa sungmin mulai menjauhiku . dan Entah mengapa , aku merasa sungmin menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku . Sikapnya sungguh berbeda dari lee sungmin yang dulu ku kenal .

Flashback 5 days ago .

Hari ini , tak ada siapapun di apartemenku , leeteuk hyung ada janji dengan temannya , dan eunhyuk hyung juga harus pergi . ahh , aku sungguh bosan berada sendiri di sini , eottokhae ?. Ehmm Sungmin , ya , aku ingin menemuinya , setelah 2 hari aku sama sekali tak melihatnya . Dan anehnya , ia pun tak mengirimiku pesan . Bahkan pesan yang kukirim-pun tak pernah dibalas olehnya . Aku sangat khawatir padanya . Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya ? . Ku ambil jaketku yang tergeletak di sofa . Ku raih kunci mobilku , aku pun menuju apartemen sungmin dengan mobil kesayanganku . setengah jam kemudian ,aku telah sampai . Kuparkirkan mobilku di basement apartemenya . Aku harus menaiki lift untuk menuju kamar sungmin , dan sekarang aku berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya . Kubuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu dengan sangat hati hati . aku ingin memberikannya kejutan, mungkin ia akan senang jika aku berada di sini . Aku melangkah dengan sangat perlahan , kulihat seseorang berdiri di dapur , sepertinya ia sedang memasak , dan kuyakin , itu adalah sungmin . Aku mendekatinya dengan langkah yang mungkin tak terdengar .

"chagi ! " kulingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya dan ku letakkan dagu ku pada bahu-nya . Kurasa , ia cukup kaget atas perlakuanku dan secara spontan ia mematikan kompor . Ia langsung menoleh ke arah wajahku . lalu ia mendorong bahuku dengan cukup keras , dan membuatku melepaskan pelukanku pada tubuhnya .

"kyu .. Kyuhyun ? Ke-kenapa kau Di-disini ? " dia terlihat takut saat melihat wajahku . Bahkan tak ada guratan kebahagian saat dia melihatku .

" minnie-ah . Bogoshipo , apa kau sama sekali tak merindukanku ? " dia tak menjawab , matanya terus melihat ke-sekeliling tak berani menatap mataku . Aku mendekat perlahan padanya . Dia mundur beberapa langkah dariku .

"sungmin , gwenchanna?apa kau sakit ?" suaraku berubah menjadi serius . Wajahnya sangat pucat . dia menggeleng pelan .

" nanti malam , ayo kita pergi ke pinggir sungai Han , bukankah kau sangat menyukai tempat itu ? Kau ada acara ?" kita masih terpisah dengan jarak yang mungkin hampir 1 meter ini .

"aku- Aku – ahhh ,, aku harus membantu jaejoong hyung , jaejoong hyung akan mengadakan pesta untuk ulang tahun yunho hyung . Jadi , Aku tak bisa menemanimu kyu .. Mianhaeyo .. " sungmin terlihat sangat aneh hari ini , biasanya ia yang memaksaku untuk pergi ke pinggir sungai Han . Tapi , kenapa sekarang ia menolaknya ? Dan Biasanya , saat aku memeluknya , ia akan membalas memelukku , tidak seperti yang dia lakukan tadi . Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku hari ini ? Apa dia hanya sedang badmood ?

" gwenchanna .. Aku mengerti . " ucapku pasrah .

" lebih baik kau pulang kyu , aku sudah bersiap siap untuk pergi . " sungguh , dia tak seperti biasanya , ia tak pernah mengusirku secara halus seperti ini . apa aku membuatnya marah ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lee sungmin ? .

Flashback end .

"bicara tentang apa chagia ? Apa tak bisa di sini saja ? " aku mencoba selembut mungkin padanya .

" mianhae , tapi ini penting . Aku akan tunggu kau di taman dekat apartemenku jam 7 malam nanti . Arraseo ? " dia bahkan tak menoleh padaku .

" ne , minnie, aku akan datang " ucapku , aku mencoba menahan emosiku . Aku tak ingin dia bersikap lebih dingin lagi padaku , dan aku tak ingin dia memutuskan hubungan kita . Aku sungguh mencintainya . Sangat mencintainya .

Kyuhyun pov end .-

Sungmin sedikit berlari masuk ke dalam kelasnya , punggung tanganya menutup mulutnya , dan terlihat ada genangan air di sudut matanya . Dia duduk di bangkunya , wajahnya dibenamkan dalam tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja . Ryeowook , sahabat sungmin , merasa aneh dengan sikap sungmin akhir akhir ini . Sungmin menjadi sosok yang pendiam , padahal ia adalah orang yang sangat active . Ryeowook menghampiri sungmin lalu menggeser bangku terdekat agar ia bisa duduk di sebelah sungmin .

"Minnie , ada apa ? " ryeowook mengusap pelan punggung sungmin , berharap setiap elusan dapat mengangkat sedikir beban sahabatnya itu .

"wookie .. " sungmin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan , ia langsung memeluk sungmin.

" ada apa sungmin ? " ryewook berkata dengan sangat lembut , tanganya mengusap rambut sungmin . dia tau pasti sahabatnya itu sedang menangis dalam pelukannya .

" aku .. Aku .. Aku hanya takut ryeowook-ah . Hiks "sungmin sedikit terisak .

" takut ? Apa yang kau takutkan ? aku ada di sini minnie ." ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sungmin .

Sungmin pov .-

"takut ? Apa yang kau takutkan ? Aku ada di sini minnie . " Ryewook mengeratkan pelukanya . Aku takut ryeowook , aku takut , aku sangat takut mengahadapi waktuku di keesokan hari , aku takut bila aku tak bisa bernafas lagi , aku takut bila tak bisa melihatnya lagi , aku takut tak bisa memeluknya lagi . Aku takut , aku sangat takut . Aku meregangkan pelukanku darinya ku lihat wajah malaikatnya , membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih tenang .

" Minnie , kau takut apa ?" dia mencoba bertanya lagi padaku . Aku menggeleng pelan .

" ya sudah , bila kau tak mau menceritakanya padaku sekarang, aku mengerti , tapi sebaiknya , jangan pendam masalahmu sendiri . " dia mengusap pelan bahuku . Aku mengangguk dan kucoba untuk membentuk seulas senyuman di bibirku.

" gomawo ,, wookie .. " aku kembali memeluknya , ia pun membalas dengan lembut .

Sungmin pov .

#Taman . 19.30

aku berdiri di tengah indahnya taman ini , kulihat se-keliling , kuhela nafasku , mengapa ia belum datang ? Apa ia ada urusan lain ? Mengapa tak memberitahuku ? Ku lirik jam tanganku , sudah jam 19.30 . kemana dia ? Aku teridam berdiri sendiri di taman ini , aku kembali teringat 1 bulan yang lalu , ketika aku mengetahui jenis penyakitku .

Flashback.

"siwon hyung , sebenarnya apa penyakitku ? " dia duduk di bangku kerjanya , siwon hyung adalah dokter pribadi ayah dan taemin adikku , dan kita hanya berbeda 2 tahun , dan aku cukup akrab dengannya . Dia kembali menghela nafasnya , dan menatapku dengan raut wajah yang sangat berbeda .

"hyung ,, sebenarnya apa penyakitku ? mengapa kau hanya diam ? " sungguh aku sangat penasaran dengan penyakitku ini .

" sungmin-ah , apa kau sering pusing , pandanganmu sering kabur , dan kau sering mual ? " aku mengangguk perlahan .

"jadi , apa penyakitku hyung ? tolong ,, beritahu aku . " aku sungguh aneh dengan sikapnya , apa aku menderita penyakit parah ? Kenapa dia bersikap begini ? .

"apa tak ada seorangpun yang bisa bicara denganku tentang penyakitmu ? " dia masih menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan .

"kau tau kan hyung , appa dan umma sudah meninggal , kau tau sendiri kan hyung ? " aku sudah tak ada kesabaran lagi .

"penyakitmu ,,,,,ehmm sama,,seperti appa dan dongsaengmu,,,, sungminnie ."

DEG- aku terdiam , sama seperti appa dan taemin ? Apa aku ? Kanker otak ? Mataku mulai memanas , hatiku seakan tak sanggup menerima kenyataan . Perlahan , air mataku terjatuh . Sungguh , aku tak menyangka penyakit ini akan terjadi juga padaku , setelah appa dan taemin pergi karena penyakit ini juga . siwon hyung mendekatiku , ia memelukku dari samping . Aku hanya melihat lurus sekarang . Aku tak perduli betapa eratnya pelukan siwon hyung .

Flashback end .

"Chagi – a … ! " tiba tiba seseorang menutup mataku dari belakang . Aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku . Perlahan , ku raba tangan yang masih menutupi mataku itu . halus ,, itu yang kurasakan . Aku tahu tangan ini . dengan sangat perlahan , dia melepaskan tangannya dari mataku . Aku menoleh ke belakang , melihat wajahnya . Ternyata benar , tangan itu milik seorang namja yang sangat aku cintai . Ia tersenyum tulus padaku , senyum yang membuatku mencintainya . aku memalingkan wajahku . Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya . Aku takut hatiku semakin sakit bila melepaskannya . Aku kembali menghela nafasku , secara tiba tiba ia memelukku dari belakang .

" saranghae , cheongmal saranghae minnie .. " dia berbisik lembut di telingaku . Kyu ,,, kumohon , jangan membuatku semakin Sulit untuk meninggalkanmu . Kumohon .ku-hempaskan tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku erat. Aku membalikan tubuhku mengahadapnya . dia terlihat sangat Terkejut .

" mianhae , kyu . aku ingin bertemu di sini , karena … A .. Aku ,,,aku ingin , mengakhiri ,,, hubungan kita … " aku menunduk , aku tak ingin melihat Matanya . Aku takut aku akan menangis .

" apa maksudmu ? kau ingin meninggalkanku ? Kenapa ? " dia bertanya heran padaku . Sakit , itu yang kurasakan di hatiku .

" karena … Aku .. Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi . Mianhae kyu . " aku masih tertunduk .

"LIHAT MATAKU ! LEE SUNGMIN! " tuhan , ini pertama kalinya ia membentakku . ia tak pernah membentakku sebelumnya . Apa aku benar benar membuatnya marah ?  
>Aku mendongakan wajahku untuk melihat Bola matanya yang indah .<p>

" aku ..aku memang sudah tak mencintaimu . Mengapa kau memaksaku ? " kucoba tersenyum saat mengatakan kata pahit itu . Walaupun sesungguhnya hatiku menangis . Seandainya kau tau kyu . Aku sangat mencintaimu .  
>PLAK ! . di – dia menamparku ? aku menyentuh pipiku perlahan . Sakit , tapi sekarang , hatikulah yang lebih sakit .<p>

"Pergilah kyu .. Mulai sekarang Lupakan aku . Jangan pernah mencintaiku lagi . " ucapku sekuat hati menatap wajahnya . Dia menatapku dengan penuh amarah dan kekecewaan .  
>" kalau itu yang kau mau , aku akan pergi . Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, lee sungmin . " dia berbalik meninggalkanku . mataku mulai mengeluarkan cairan yang sedari tadi kutahan ketika ia mulai berjalan meninggalkanku . Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum aku pergi . Mianhae kyu ,, saranghae . ku rasa kakiku tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhku . Aku terjatuh di rumput hijau ini . sakit yang menyerang kepalaku , sungguh tak bisa kutahan . Aku merasa cairan mengalir dari hidungku . Aku mengusapnya perlahan dengan punggung tanganku . Kurasakan tetesan tetesan air dari langit menghujam tubuhku . Ternyata , langitpun menangis saat aku menangis . ahh,, kepalaku sangat berat rasanya . dari kejuhan , aku melihat seseorang menghampiriku dengan baju yang basah kuyup.<p>

"sungmin-ssi . gwenchanna ? " orang itu menepuk pelan pipiku . Pakaianku mulai basah , dan pusing di kepalaku semakin menjadi . Aku mencoba melihat wajahnya . Si-siwon hyung ? .

" ahh .. Hyung .. Gwenchanna . " gumamku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap .

Siwon pov end .-

Kyuhyun pov .-

Plak ! A .. Apa yang kulakukan ? Menampar sungmin ? I .. Ini bukanlah diriku . Kurasa tangan kananku bergetar karena telah menamparnya . aku mengepalkan tanganku sendiri . Ia menyentuh pipinya perlahan . Air mata mulai terlihat di sudut matanya . GOD ! apa yang kulakukan ! Aku marah ketika ia mengatakan itu , tapi ? Kenapa aku menyakitinya

"pergilah kyu .. Mulai sekarang , lupakan aku . Jangan pernah mencintaiku lagi . "  
>DEG – apa salahku ? Mengapa ia berbuat begini ? Meninggalkanku saat aku benar benar mencintainya .<p>

"baiklahh ,, kalau itu yang kau mau , aku akan pergi . Tapi kau harus ingat 1 hal , bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu , lee sungmin . " ku balikan tubuhku dan mulai melangkah meninggalkannya . Aku sudah tak kuat menahan air mata yang sedari tadi kubendung mewakili seluruh perasaanku . Aku berjalan gontai menuju tempat kuparkirkan mobilku . aku tak ingin ia menjadi milik orang lain , membayangkannya saja , aku tak kuat . Apalagi bila langsung melihatnya . Orang orang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh . Aku sungguh tak memeperdulikan mereka . Mereka tak tau apa yang kurasakan saat ini . apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku sungmin ? Ada apa sebenarnya ? . Aku memasuki mobilku . Aku berniat untuk kembali ke apartemenku . Walau kadang kala aku hampir menabrak sesuatu .

Kyuhyun pov end .-

"Kyu , akhirnya kau pulang , sudah makan ? Hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu . " leeteuk menyambut kyuhyun saat kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen nya . Leeteuk menghampiri kyuhyun yang terdiam di ambang pintu .

" kau kenapa kyu ? matamu sembab , kau kenapa sebenarnya ? " leeteuk mengelus pelan dahi kyuhyun , mencoba memeriksa keadaan dongsaengnya itu .

" hyung … Aku tak apa .. " pandanganya kosong ketika mengatakan hal itu .

"jangan bohong kyu , apa yang terjadi ? aku tau kau berbohong padaku . "leeteuk menggenggam bahu kyuhyun dengan ke 2 tangannya .

"hyung .. Sebenarnya , aku .. Aku sudah tak ada hubungan lagi dengan sungmin hyung ." pandangannya kosong, seperti sudah tak ada jiwa lagi di raganya .

" mwo ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kyu ? " leeteuk terus menerus bertanya .

"aku .. Aku tak tahu hyung … dengan sangat tiba ,, tiba ,, ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita . " air mata mulai terlihat di sudut mata kyuhyun .

" kita masuk dulu , kyu . " leeteuk pun memapah kyuhyun masuk ke ruang tengah . Kyuhyun tinggal bersama ke-2 hyung nya , leeteuk dan eunhyuk . Orang tua mereka ada di luar negri untuk urusan bisnis .

" KYUUUUU ! Gwenchanaaaaaa ? " eunhyuk berteriak ketika melihat kyuhyun duduk lemah di sebelahnya . Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke arah kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya .  
>"hyukkie ,, jangan ganggu kyu dulu . kyuhyun sedang ada masalah . " leeteuk mencoba melepaskan pelukan eunhyun yang melingkar di bahu kyuhyun . Dengan terpaksa , euhyuk pun melepaskan pelukannya .<br>" kalau kau sudah merasa tenang ceritakanlah pada kami . " leeteuk duduk di samping kyuhyun dan langsung merangkulnya . Kyuhyun terdiam , air matanya sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi . Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya , terlihat butiran air mata keluar dari sudut matanya , membasahi pipinya yang pucat . Ia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi antara ia dan sungmin . Hatinya terasa sakit dan rasa sesak menjalar di dadanya .

Kyuhyun pov .-

Sesungguhnya , aku sangat ingin bercerita kepada leeteuk hyung dan eunhyuk hyung . Tapi , bibirku terasa kelu . Setiap aku berusaha mengucapkan kata , air matakulah yang mengalir . Aku sungguh berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah mimipi buruk dalam tidurku . Tapi nyatanya , ini adalah kenyataan yang harus aku hadapi . Aku sungguh mencintaimu sungmin hyung . Sungguh , lebih dari apapun . Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku ? . Dulu , kau dengan mudah memberikan hatimu padaku , membuatku mengerti apa arti cinta sebenarnya . Membuat setiap nafasku menyebut namamu . Tapi apa sekarang ? Kau pergi begitu saja , membuangku dari kehidupanmu . Aku memang tak bisa berbuat apa apa jika kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi . Tapi ,apa kau tak sadar telah sangat menyakitiku dengan caramu itu ? . aku terdiam dengan mata yang terus mengalirkan bulir bulir air yang mewakili perasaanku saat ini . Eottokhajyo ? Aku ingin ia kembali di sisi-ku . Saranghaeyo , saranghaeyo . Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu . Leeteuk hyung memelukku dari samping , kurasakan bahuku kananku sedikit basah , dan kuyakin leeteuk hyung sedang menangis .

"kyu , kumohon jangan bersikap begini . hiks " dia mulai terisak . Eunhyuk hyung pun memeluku dari samping bahu sebelah kiriku .

"kyu … Hiks … kami mengerti perasaanmu . " eunhyuk hyung pun mulai terisak di bahu sebelah kiriku .

" mi … Mianhae hyung … " hanya itu yang bisa ku-ucapkan . leeteuk mengregangkan pelukannya dari-ku . Dia menatapku dengan mata yang merah .

" sungmin mungkin hanya ingin sendiri dulu , ia mungkin hanya sedikit merasa bosan padamu . Lebih baik , besok kau menemuinya . Bicara padanya dengan kepala dingin . " ya , leeteuk hyung benar , ia mungkin hanya merasa bosan padaku . Besok aku harus menemuinya . Aku tak ingin berakhir seperti ini .

TBC.

RCL DOOOOG~ PADAHAL YG VIEW BNYAK LOOH~


	3. Chapter 3

maaf kalau ceritanya aneh .

hehe.

jangan lupa commentnya , kalau engga , aku ga akan nerusin chap selanjutnya .hehe . makasih yang udah baca part selanjutnya .. cheongmal gomawoo comment kalian bisa buat aku semangat nulisnya

Title : Because Of Love chap 2

Cast : kyumin couple super junior .

Author : verisya joseph andaray imnida

Genre : sad story , angst ( ga bunuh bunuhan kok ckck ) , romance .

#Keesokan Harinya

Sungmin pov .-

Kurasakan cahaya matahari menyilaukan mataku . ku buka mataku perlahan . ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling . Ahh untunglah , aku di kamarku sendiri. Tapi , siapa dia ? Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang tertidur lelap di sofa . Beberapa saat kemudian , ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya , ia mengangkat wajahnya , lalu menggeliat meregangkan otot otot tubuhnya .

"Si – .. Siwon hyung ? " gumamku saat benar benar melihat wajahnya . Dia tersenyum padaku .

"Kau sudah bangun sungmin-ah ?. Apa tidurmu nyenyak ?" Dia mendekatiku . Aku pun tersenyum padanya lalu mengangguk .

" Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hyung ?aku benar benar tak ingat apapun . "ya benar , Aku benar benar tak ingat apapun sejak kemarin saat aku terjatuh di taman .

"kau tak ingat ? Kau pingsan di taman kemarin malam . Untunglah , saat itu , aku sedang jalan-jalan Di taman. " dia tersenyun lembut padaku . Aku mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin . Aku menghela nafasku . Sepertinya , ini memang yang terbaik untukku dan untuknya .

" sungmin-ahh . Mengapa kau menangis ? Apa ada yang sakit ? "siwon hyung menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut . Aku menggeleng perlahan . Air mata ini keluar tiba tiba . Ada apa denganku ? Bukankah ini keputusanku ? Mengapa aku merasa tak rela melepasnya ?ya, Aku tau aku masih mencintainya . tuhan , mengapa kau tak memeberiku kekuatan hanya untuk bisa melepaskannya ? .

Sungmin pov end .-

Siwon pov .-

" sungmin- ahh , mengapa kau menangis ? Apa ada yang sakit ? " ku genggam tangannya . mencoba memberi kehangatan pada telapak tanganya . Dia menggeleng perlahan , air mata terus mengalir dari matanya . wajahnya sangat pucat . Aku tau kau membutuhkan seseorang saat ini , dan sekarang , tak ada siapapun yang menemanimu . Aku sungguh tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu minnie-ahh .

"minnie – ? apakah kau tak keberatan jika hyung akan tinggal di sini ? orang tua hyung akan kembali ke korea , sebelum menemukan rumah yang baru , mereka akan tinggal di apartemenku dulu . Apa kau tak keberatan ? " tentu saja itu hanya kebohonganku , bahkan aku tak tau kapan mereka akan kembali ke korea .

"Aku sama sekali tak keberatan hyung . Aku sangat senang jika kau akan tinggal di sini . " dia tersenyum , senyum yang menyembunyikan keadaannya saat ini .

" Gomawoeyo . Minnie . Oh ya , jika kau lapar , itu bubur untukmu .hyung sudah membuatkanmu bubur tadi pagi. makanlah . Kalau begitu , Hyung keluar dulu , minnie . Kalau ada apa apa , panggil hyung saja . Arasseo ?  
>" dia pun mengangguk . Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar sungmin . Kuhempaskan tubuhku di sofa , mataku tertuju pada sebuah handphone yang tergeletak di meja kecil dekat sofa yang ku duduki . Ku raih hanphone itu , dan kubuka flip handphone lipat Ini .<br>DEG – terlihat sungmin dengan seorang namja . namja itu merangkul sungmin dengan sangat mesra . Sungmin nampak sangat bahagia di foto itu . siapa namja itu ? Apa mungkin , kekasih sungmin ? tapi , Mengapa ada perasaan tak rela jika aku melihat sungmin bersama namja itu ?  
>Kenapa perasaan ini datang lagi ?<p>

Ding….! Dong … !

Suara bel apartemen ini menyadarkan lamunanku . Aku bangkin dari sofa yang sangat nyaman ini . Ku simpan handphone itu kembali di meja kecil itu . Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu . Kuputar kenop pintu , untuk memastikan siapa yang datang .

" anyeonghaseo . " sapaku saat pintu terbuka dan kulihat wajahnya .. Namja ini ,, bukankah namja yang ada di handphone sungmin . Mengapa dia terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihatku ? .

Siwon pov end.-

Kyuhyun pov .-

Aku menghela nafasku , meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku bisa melakukannya . Ku tekan bel merah itu dengan pasti .

Ding … ! Dong … !

dan beberapa saat kemudian , pintu  
>itu terbuka .<p>

"anyeonghaseo . " dia tersenyum ramah padaku . siapa dia ? aku tak pernah melihatnya ,dan setauku , Sungmin tinggal sendiri di apartemennya . A-apa karna namja ini dia meninggalkanku ? Apa benar , ia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi ? . Aku mundur beberapa langkah .

"Kau kenapa ? Dan .. Siapa kau ? " dia mendekatiku , aku kembali mundur , hingga kurasakan punggungku menabrak dinding . Aku masih belum bisa percaya semuanya . Apa kau secepat itu melupakanku ? Kemarin , baru saja kita berpisah , dan sekarang , sudah ada namja lain di apartemenmu ? . Aku mencoba menahan emosiku ,rasanya , aku ingin pergi dari sini , sebelum mengetahui bahwa namja ini benar benar kekasih baru sungmin . Aku berjalan gontai meninggalkannya , berpaling dari namja itu , mataku mulai memanas , hingga tak sanggup untuk menahan air mata ini . ia menyusulku hingga ia dapat menyentuh bahuku .

"Chamkamanyo ..!"  
>BUG- kulayangkan pukulanku tepat di rahangnya ,<p>

"BRENGSEK ! " Kata kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku .

" Ya ! Apa yang kaulakukan ! " dia menyentuh rahangnya perlahan . Aku tak menghiraukan pertanyaan bodohnya . Aku sungguh ingin pergi dari sini . kurasakan mataku mulai memanas . Sungmin-ahh .. Jadi , ini alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita ? apa karena orang itu ? Mengapa kau memilihnya lalu mengkhianatiku ? kalau kau memang lebih mencintainya , tinggalkanlah aku sedari dulu . jangan seperti ini . jangan membuangku aku di saat aku akan serius padamu . Apa aku sangat tak berarti dihatimu ?

Kyuhyun pov end.-

Siwon pov .-

BUG -

ahh , rasanya rahangku tak bisa di gerakakan .

"BRENGSEK ! " dia berteriak di depanku . Berengsek ? Apa maksudnya ? Aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun padanya .

"ya ! apa yang kau lakukan ? " dengan susah payah aku mengatakannya . dan aku sagngat yakin , rahangku mulai membiru . Tapi dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku . Ia malah berbalik meninggalkanku . Aku hanya terdiam saat dia pergi dengan langkah gontai . Ia terlihat begitu putus asa Seakan akan ia adalah orang yang paling tersakiti hari ini . Ya ! Pabo siwon . Aku lupa meninggalkan sungmin sendiri di aprtemennya . Bagaimana bila sesuatu terjadi padanya ?

Siwon pov end .-

Dengan tergesa gesa siwon kembali ke kamar apartemen sungmin . Perasaannya sangat lega ketika melihat sungmin ternyata sedang tertidur Pulas . Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang sungmin dengan seulas senyuman di bibirnya . Dia pun merapihkan selimut yang dikenakan sungmin .

"Kyuhyun-ahh .. Saranghae . " gumam sungmin dalam tidurnya . Siwon melihat wajah sungmin yang sedang tertidur lelap . Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada rasa aneh menyeruak dalam hatinya . Perlahan , sungmin membuka matanya , ia menyadari ada orang di sampingnya .

" ehmm hyung ? Kau dari mana ? " sungmin meregangkan tangannya supaya tak kaku . "aku .. Hanya dari toilet . " siwon sedikit menahan rasa sakit di rahangnya . Dia terpaksa harus berbohong , dia takut , sungmin memikirkan namja yang tadi datang ke sini .

" Hyung .. Gwenchannayo ? Kenapa rahangmu ? " Sungmin mencoba duduk dan meletakkan punggungnya pada senderan ranjangnya . Dengan lembut , di sentuhnya rahang siwon yang sudah mulai membiru .

" Arrgghh appoo .. " erang Siwon saat jari indah sungmin menyentuh rahangnya . Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat hyung-nya merengek seperti anak kecil .

"Mianhae hyung ..tapi , apa yang terjadi padamu ? " Sungmin memandang Siwon dengan pandangan aegyo nya . Wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa centi .

Siwon pov .-

mengapa jantungku berdetak tak beraturan , kenapa aku selalu begini ketika berada dekat dengannya . Apa benar aku mencintainya ? perasaan ini selalu muncul sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu . Ku dekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya . Entah mengapa hatiku menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal ini .

Chu ~

Akhirnya aku dapat menciumnya , ia mendorong bahuku perlahan . Mencoba memberontak . Tapi kutahan tanganya dengan cara menggenggam erat tangan rapuhnya . BRAKK ! Aku menoleh pada asal suara itu .

" Kyu ,. kyuhyun ? " gumam sungmin . Aku menoleh pada Sungmin , mengapa raut wajahnya seperti sangat ketakutan ? Dan , kyuhyun ? Jadi , dia yang bernama kyuhyun ? Namja asing yang telah membuat rahangku biru ? .

kyuhyun pov .-

Aku berjalan gontai meninggalkan namja itu . langkahku semakin menjauh , aku pun turun memakai lift . tapi , mengapa aku sangat berburuk sangka ? Bisa saja namja itu adalah saudara sungmin . Aku tak boleh menuduhnya sembarangan . Dengan cepat ku tekan kembali tombol lift menjadi lantai 11 , tempat kamar sungmin berada . aku sedikit berlari menuju pintu apartemenya . aku tak sengaja memutar kenop pintu apartemen sungmin . Ehh , tidak terkunci . aku pun melangkahkan kaki ke semua ruangan untuk mencari sosok orang yang sangat kucintai . Tapi , mengapa dia tak ada dimanapun ? Kemana dia ? . Ahh , hanya 1 kamar yang belum kuperiksa . Kamar sungmin .

BRAKK !

DEG-

Apa yang kau lakukan sungmin ? Kau ,. Kau baru saja berciuman dengan namja lain di depan mataku ?. Aku mengatur nafasku sejenak , meyakini diriku sendiri bahwa ini adalah khayalanku . Tapi sekarang , Emosilah yang mengendalikan diriku .

"kyu ,. Kyuhyun ?" dia masih bisa menyebut namaku semudah itu saat aku memergokinya berciuman bersama namja lain . Ia benar benar sudah tak mencintaiku lagi . Lututku bergetar , rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan air mataku . Aku jatuh bersimpuh di ambang pintu ini .

Kyuhyun pov end.

Sungmin pov .-

Dia terpaku di ambang pintu . Matanya memancarkan kemarahan . Aku harusnya memberontak ketika siwon hyung menciumku . Tapi , aku sunggug tak sanggup melawannya . Kyuhyun terjatuh didepanku , membuatku tersentak , aku ingin memeluknya , meyakininya bahwa aku hanyalah miliknya . Tapi ku-kubur keinginanku jauh-jauh . tatapannya kosong . Air mulai terlihat di sudut mata indahnya . Aku turun dari tempat tidurku , walaupun kakiku bergetar , tapi aku tetap mencoba untuk berdiri , Siwon hyung hanya terdiam seakan tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi .

"kau -.. JADI INI YANG MEMBUATMU MENINGGALKANKU HAH ? "Dia membentakku . Aku tau ia sangat marah saat ini , aku sangat takut ketika ia sudah mulai membentakku . Kurasakan air mataku mulai mengalir di pipiku.

"JAWAB AKU . LEE SUNGMIN ! "Ia bangkit , lalu perlahan mendekatiku .

PLAK !

Ia kembali menamparku . aku menyentuh pipiku perlahan . ahh sangat sakit , kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit ? kenapa harus di saat seperti ini ? .

"A … Aww " aku meringis karna tak kuat menahan sakit yang sangat menyiksaku ini .

Sungmin pov end .-

Kyuhyun pov.-

"a …. Aw " sungmin meringis perlahan . god ! Kenapa kau membiarkanku menyakitinya lagi ? kenapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku ?

"Mi .. Mianhae .. " ucapku lirih . Aku hendak menyentuh pipinya namun , BUG- namja asing itu melayangkan pukulannya tepat diperutku , membuatku mundur beberapa langkah .

"Pergi .. Kyu .. " ucap sungmin lirih lalu dengan perlahan ia menyentuh kepalanya .

"PERGI KAU ! " Namja itu menyeret lenganku keluar dari apartemen ini . Aku mencoba menoleh kebelakang , melihat sungmin yang masih meringis kesakitan . apa aku benarbenar membuatnya kesakitan ? aku tak bisa hanya diam seperti ini , ku hempaskan lengan namja yang menarikku , aku kembali berlari menuju sungmin yang terjatuh di lantai . Ku tarik ia kedalam dekapanku . Kupeluk ia dengan sangat erat, seakan tak mau untuk melepaskannya.

"saranghae Minnie ahh . cheongmal saranghae . " aku memeluknya , kurasakan air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku . dia mencoba memberontak , memukul dadaku dengan sangat lembut . tapi aku tetap memeluknya , aku sungguh tak sanggup untuk melepasnya , sugguh , benar benar tak sanggup . aku tercegang saat pukulannya mulai melamah di dalam pelukkanku , aku sedikit meregangkan pelukanku , i .. ia , ia tak sadarkan diri dan itu semua salahku . mianhae sungmin-ahh . semua itu kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu .

Kyuhyun pov end .-

Siwon pov .-

Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat mereka berpelukan , 2 orang yang mungkin saling mencintai . Tapi , sepertinya sungmin mulai tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan kyu . Aku segera menghampiri mereka dan kutarik lengan kyuhyun menjauh dari sungmin . Aku menariknya keluar apartemen sungmin .

BLAM -

ku banting pintu ini sekeras mungkin . Aku segera berlari menghampiri sungmin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri . Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit . Tapi , ia tak pernah mau untuk pergi ke rumah sakit . Kalau setelah ia sadar dari pingsannya dan tau bahwa ia ada di rumah sakit , ia akan benar benar marah padaku . Aku pun menggendongnya ke tempat tidur , kurebahkan kembali tubuhnya , memakaikan selimut kembali pada tubuhnya .ku raih kursi yang berada di dekatku . Ku letakkan di pinggir ranjang sungmin . ku genggam tangannya . aku mencium punggung tangannya lembut .

" Kyu … " gumam sungmin . Kenapa ia bisa mengucapkan nama itu lagi ?sudah sangat jelas bahwa namja tadi telah benar benar menyakitinya . apa mungkin ia sangat mencintai kyuhyun ? Ku tatap wajah pucatnya . Mungkin , ia sangat lelah sekarang . Mianhae , Minnie .. Ini semua salahku , Kalau waktu dapat terulang aku tak akan menciummu , membuat namja itu salah paham padamu . Ini semua memang salahku Minnie , tak seharusnya aku mencintaimu . Cheongmal mianhae .tapi , Sebenarnya , apa hubunganmu dengan namja tadi ? Mengapa ia menuduhku sebagai hancurnya hubungan kalian ? Sungmin-ahh , aku memang mencintaimu . Tapi aku tak ingin kau menderita bila bersamaku . Apa hanya namja itu yang dapat membuatmu bahagia ? .

Siwon pov end .-

kyuhyun pov .-

"AARRRGGHHH ! " ku singkirkan semua barang yang ada di atas meja ku . kurasa jariku tergores sesuatu , dan setetes darah mulai mengalir dari ujung jariku .

"BRENGSEK ! " Kuraih benda yang ada di sekitarku , lalu kulemparkan pada kaca yang memantulkan bayangan diriku yang hancur seperti ini .

Praaanggg !

Kaca itu pecah berkeping keping , sama seperti hatiku saat ini . Aku mundur beberapa langkah hingga kurasakan dinginnya dinding menyentuh punggungku . Aku sungguh tak dapat menerima kenyataan ini .aku sangat mencintainya . tuhan , sungguh , kau benar benar tak adil padaku . Mengapa semua orang bisa hidup dengan orang yang mereka cintai ? Kenapa aku tidak ?Aku pun tak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku . aku terjatuh di lantai yang dingin ini , kakiku ku lipat sejajar dengan dadaku , ku tutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua telapak tanganku , aku tak ingin mendengarkan apapun sekarang . Bayangan saat namja itu menciumu sangat mengganggu fikiranku .

"kyuuu … Cepat buka pintunya , hiks .please kyu .. Hiks " suara lembut eunhyuk hyung semakin parau .aku tak sanggup mendengar suaranya . Aku berdiri , mencoba melepaskan segala keterpurukanku . Aku membuka pintu perlahan . Eunhyuk hyung langsung memelukku erat .

Kyuhyun pov end .-

leeteuk memandang wajah kyuhyun lekat lekat , pandangannya kosong , tapi , air mata terus mengalir dari matanya yang indah . Leeteuk semakin merasa khawatir .

"Kyu .. Hiks … Hiks .. Uljima ,, jangan menangis . " Eunhyuk menghapus air mata kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya .

"Sungmin -ahh . Aku mencintaimu . Kau sungguh bodoh telah membuangku , kau sungguh bodoh karena telah memilihnya . kau tau ? kalau kau tak meninggalkanku , aku akan menikahimu .Minnie-ahh saranghae . " kyuhyun berbicara dengan pandangan kosong . Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya . Eunhyuk semakin terisak mendengar apa yang dikatakan dongsaeng kesayangannya .

"Hyuk , hyung harus pergi sekarang , ada urusan penting yang harus hyung hadiri , kau harus jaga kyuhyun dengan baik . Arrasseo ? " Leeteuk tak kuat melihat dongsaengnya seperti ini, hatinya terlalu sakit melihat kyuhyun yang terpuruk seperti ini . Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti .Leeteuk pun keluar dari kamar apartemen nya . Dia bersender pada pintu apartemennya . Leeteuk mengambil handphone yang terletak di saku celananya .Dia membuka flip handphone lipatnya mencari kontak yang bernama

*LeeSungmin* .Dia menekan tombol hijau yang ada di handphonenya .

"yobosseo ?"ucap seorang namja di seberang sana .

Leeteuk pov end .-

Siwon pov .-

ahh , sepertinya aku tertidur di sini . kulhat wajah sungmin yang semakin pucat , untunglah , ia masih tertidur lelap .

#

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray

On bended knee

That you will always be

My everything

#

itu seperti suara dering handphone , tapi , handphone siapa ? kuikuti asal suaranya , tapi kurasa tak ada di kamar ini , aku keluar , dan mulai mencari asal suaranya , benar saja , ternyata handhone yang tergeletak di meja berdering dengan sangat keras . ku raih handphone itu .

"yobosseo " ucapku saat aku membuka flip handphone itu dan memposisikannya di telingaku .

"sungminn-ahh ," ucap namja itu dengan sangat lembut .

" maaf , tapi aku bukan sungmin , aku siwon ." ku coba menjelaskan padanya .

"siwon ? nuguya ? " suaranya mulai bergetar .

" aku dokter pribadi sungmin-ssi "ku coba menjelaskannya lagi .

"kau .. kau ada hubungan apa dengan sungmin ahh ?" kurasa ia sudah menahan tangisnya .

"aku .. hanya seorang dokter yang tinggal langsung diapartemennya . dan kau siapa ?" kucoba bertanya padanya dengan sangat lembut .

" aku leeteuk , kakak dari kyuhyun , kau dokter ? memang sungmin sakit apa ? " tanyanya lagi .

" tidak enak untuk membicarakannya di sini , bagaimana kalau kita bertemu ? aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang mereka padamu " ya , aku ingin bicara padanya , ingin membicarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi anatara kyuhyun dan sungmin .

" baiklah , kau tau cafe dekat apartemen sungmin ? mirotic cafe ?"

"arrasseo . sekarang juga aku akan menuju ke sana ."

TBC .

hoho akhirnya selesai chap 2 kuuuuu:) comment ya , karna itu buat aku jadi semangat nulisnya ..:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooo …. haha . Sebelumnya thank's ya buat yg udah baca ff aku . Cheongmal gomawo  
>apalagi kalau udah comment ehehe .<br>Tapi , kalau di chap ini comment nya cuma sedikit , aku anggep kalau udah ga ada yang suka sama ff akuu  
>aku ga akan lanjutin part selanjutnya hehe . *author ngomong mulu .. Oke dehh ..<p>

Title : Because Of Love chap 3

Author : Verisya joseph / verisya andaray .

Cast : Lee sungmin , cho kyuhyun , siwon, leeteuk , eunhyuk , donghae .

Genre : sad story , angst(tapi enggak bunuh-bunuhan kok haha), romance .

Siwon pov .-

"Arrasseo . Sekarang juga aku akan menuju ke sana " ucapku .

" Ne , baiklah . " dia pun menutup sambungan telepon yang menghubungkan pembicaraan kami .  
>ku hela nafasku , entah sudah yang keberapa kali-nya . Aku melangkah kembali ke kamar sungmin .<p>

" Sungmin – ahh . Akhirnya kau sadar . " Sungmin terduduk di ranjangnya , ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu . Apa dia marah padaku setelah kulakukan hal bodoh itu ? Aku melangkah mendekatinya , aku mencoba untuk menggenggam tangannya , tapi dengan cepat , tangannya menepis lenganku . Membuatku sedikit tersentak akan sikapnya .

"Minnie ,, mianhae . Aku ,, aku sungguh tak bermaksud untuk- ehhmm , mungkin kau tau apa yang kumaksud . Semuanya terjadi begitu saja . " aku memandangnya lekat lekat , ia tak menoleh padaku , pandangannya masih tetap lurus ke depan . Dia hanya terdiam , seperti tak mendengar apa yang tadi ku-ucapkan .

"kalau kau ingin aku pergi . Aku akan pergi sekarang juga . " aku mencoba berbicara lagi padanya , berharap ia akan meresponku . Dia masih terdiam , tak bergemning sedikitpun . Ku rasa itu adalah jawabannya , ia tak ingin aku berada di sini . Aku membalikkan tubuhku , melangkah menuju pintu kamar ini .

" Shirreo ! " kurasa ia memanggilku untuk menahanku . Ada rasa bahagia ketika ia menahanku . Aku pun menoleh padanya . Kulihat , air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya . Aku menghampirinya .

" Uljima , sungmin-ahh . Mengapa kau menangis ? " aku Duduk di pinggir ranjangnya . Ahh , dia memelukku . Pelukan yang sangat hangat untukku .  
>Dia terisak dalam pelukanku . Apa dia menangis karena namja itu ? Bukan karenaku ? Apa aku sama sekali tak ada di hatimu sungmin-ahh ? .<p>

"hyung ,.. Hiks . Sebenarnya , aku sangat mencintainya . "

DEG – ada rasa sakit menjalar di hatiku . Ia menangis denganku , di pelukanku , tapi , ia menangis karena menangisi namja lain , bukan karenaku . ku usap punggungnya perlahan , mencoba menenangkannya walau akupun juga merasa sakit sekarang .

" Ceritakanlah semuanya padaku , mungkin akan membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang sekarang . " Ia masih terisak di bahuku .

"A– aku .. Aku memutuskan hubungan kita hanya karena aku tak mau melihat ia bersedih saat aku sudah ada di alam berbeda . " Ia semakin terisak dalam pelukanku .

" Siapa ia ? Apakah namja itu bernama Kyuhyun ? " Dia cukup tersentak atas ucapanku tadi . Dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku . Matanya seolah mengatakan bagaimana-kau-tau? . Aku hanya tersenyum palsu padanya . Dia mengangguk kecil . Ahh , rasanya aku tak sanggup untuk melihat wajahnya , itu akan semakin membuatku menyukainya .

" Jika kau masih mencintainya , jangan tinggalkan dia . Dia mungkin lebih sakit saat ini , lebih baik ia tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi . " dia menunduk , mungkin mencerna apa Yang kukatakan .

" Ah , aku harus pergi sekarang , ada sesuatu acara yang harus kudatangi . Kau jaga diri baik baik . Ara ? " aku harus pergi sekarang , sebelum ia bebicara sesuatu yang lebih menyakitiku . Ia mengangguk perlahan , aku tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutnya . Tapi ,, a … A.. pa ini ? beberapa helai rambutnya menempel pada sela jariku . Seharusnya , ini terjadi beberapa Minggu atau bulan lagi . Kenapa sangat cepat ? Ahh tidak mungkin , mungkin saja rambutnya memang mudah patah .

" hyung , kau kenapa ? " Dia menyadarkanku dari lamunanku . Aku menatap wajahnya . Pucat , ya , wajahnya semakin pucat . Rasa takut kehilangannya mulai menjalar di hatiku .

"hyung .. Mengapa melihatku seperti itu ? " Dia semakin aneh dengan sikapku .

"Ehmm baiklah , hyung pergi dulu . Jaga dirimu baik baik , oke ? " dia mengangguk dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya . Aku pun berdiri dan mulai berbalik meninggalkannya .

"Chamkaman hyung .. " aku berbalik melihat wajahnya . Dia tersenyum dengan penuh ketulusan , membuatku semakin menginginkannya .

" Kau tau hyung , hanya kaulah keluargaku satu satu nya sekarang . Saranghaeyo hyung . hati hati " dia tersenyum dengan wajah malaikatnya .

"na …do .. " aku tersenyum palsu padanya . Ya , aku tau , Ia hanya mencintaiku sebagai seorang kakak . Tapi aku berbeda , aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang kekasih . Aku pun berbalik meninggalkannya . Sebelum aku pergi , kucatat nomor namja yang tadi menelfonku di handphone ku . Kuputuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju cafe mirotic karena jaraknya yang tak terlalu jauh . Beberapa menit kemudian , aku telah tiba di mirotic cafe . Aku meraih handphoneku , ku telefon nomor namja tadi .

" Yobosseo ? " namja itu mengangkat telfonku .

"Yobosseo . Maaf , apa kau kakak kyuhyun , ? " aku coba memastikannya .

" ah ne .. Nuseyo ? " Dia bertanya padaku dengan suara lembut .

Siwon pov end .-

Leeteuk pov .-

Kuparkirkan mobilku di depan mirotic cafe .

Drrrtt … Drrrrtt .

Sepertinya handphoneku bergetar , ku rogoh handphoneku yang kusian di saku celanaku . Ternyata ada yang menelfonku .

"Yobosseo . ? " ucapku ketika kutekan tombol hijau di handphoneku .

" Yobosseo . Maaf , apa kau kakak dari kyuhyun ? " tanyanya .

" ah ne , nuguseyo ? " aku kembali berjalan menuju pintu masuk .

" Aku choi siwon . Dokter pribadi Sungmin-ssi . Ehhmm yang tadi menerima telefonmu . " ahh ya , aku ingat , ia lah yang membuatku pergi ke cafe ini .

"ah ne .. "

"Kau dimana ? " tanya namja itu .

" Aku tepat di pintu masuk sekarang . " Ucapku .

" kau memakai baju apa ? Rambutmu berwarna apa ? . Untuk memudahkanku mencarimu . " ucap namja itu .

" aku memakai baju putih , dan rambutku berwarna hitam kecoklatan . Kau bisa melihatku ? "

Hup – kurasakan seseorang menyentuh bahuku . Aku tersentak , dengan cepat kubalikkan tubuhku .

"Ya ! NUGUYA ? "  
>Sudah kupasang posisi kuda-kuda dengan tangan yang kurentangkan di dada seperti jackie chan yang sering kulihat dalam film film . Dia terkekeh kecil . Apa yang dia tertawakan ?<p>

"aahh tenanglah .. Aku siwon . Dokter pribadi sungmin-ssi ." dia tersenyum lembut seperti seorang malaikat .

OMO~ dia sangat tampan .

Kudengar semua orang terkekeh melihatku . hiks .. Aku maluu .. Dan kuyakin wajahku mulai me-merah semerah tomat tua .

"Ah .. Mianhae , kukira kau mau menculikku . " kucoba menahan malu dengan cara menunduk , tapi siwon-ssi malah tertawa mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi . Ku garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal . Ia menarik tanganku , untuk duduk di bangku terdekat . Aisshh eottokhae ? aku berkeringat dingin ketika ia menggenggam tanganku . Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya , dia terus menatapku dengan senyuman tulus di bibirnya . Omona ~ apa dia menyukaiku ? . Apa yang ada di fikiranmu cho leeteuk ? Paboya .

" Ehmm , sebernernya , ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang sungmin dan kyuhyun . Bisakah aku bertanya padamu ? " dia terus menatapku .

" ahh . Baiklah , kyuhyun dan sungmin itu … – " perkataanku terputus .

"chamkaman . Kau mau makan apa ? Biar kupesankan . " dia masih tersenyum padaku membuatku semakin salah tingkah .

"Aku ? Ehmm aku , samakan denganmu saja siwon-sii . " aku tersenyum padanya , ia mengangguk tanda mengerti dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya . Beberapa menit kemudian , ia datang dengan 2 mangkuk Ice cream di atas nampan yang ia pegang .

"Choa-he ? " aku mengangguk disertai senyuman di wajahku .

" Ehmmm .. Gomawo . Tapi , mengapa kau memesan ini ? Cheongmal choaeyo ? " ku masukkan 1 sendok ice cream ke dalam mulutku . Ia masih tersenyum padaku .

" Ne ,, aku sangat menyukainya , dan sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah hari ini ? Dari raut wajahmu saja sudah sangat terlihat . Makanlah , ini akan membuatmu menjadi lebih tenang . "

DEG – dia tersenyum manis padaku . Itu berarti , ia memperhatikanku kan ? Aisshh , kenapa wajahku memanas ? Rasanya aku ingin meledak seperti bom atom . Ahhhh cho leeteuk paboooo !

"Ne , gomawoeyo . " aku mencoba tersenyum padanya . Dia mengangguk , lalu sibuk dengan Ice creamnya . Kuperhatikan wajahnya , sungguh seperti anak kecil ,.

" Ahh ! Aku lupa . " ucapnya sambil memukul pelan dahinya .

"Lupa apa ? " tanyaku padanya .

"Ehhhmmm … Kalau aku boleh tau , sebenarnya apa hubungan sungmin dan kyuhyun ? Maukah kau memberitahuku ? " dia menggenggam tanganku yang berada di atas meja . kutarik tanganku dari genggamannya .

"Mianhae , itu kebiasaanku . " kupikir itu hanya alasan , sebenarnya pasti ia menyukaiku kan . Aiihh apa lagi yang kupikirkan ? Aiiiisshhh .

"ah , ne gwenchanna , ehmm jadi , kyuhyun dan sungmin itu adalah sepasang kekasih . Kyuhyun sangat mencintai sungmin , ia begitu terpukul sejak sungmin meninggalkannya kemarin . bahkan , sejak pagi tadi , setelah ia pulang dari apartemen sungmin , ia tak mau keluar dari kamar , pandangannya kosong , dan yang paling parah , ia berbicara sendiri seolah ada sungmin di depannya . Aku sangat me-nyayanginya . Aku tak mau ia terus begini . " kucoba menahan air mataku yang hampir terjatuh . itu semua benar , tak ada sedikit kebohongan pada kata yang tadi kuucapkan . Aku tak menyalahkan siapapun sekarang . Tapi apakah sungmin tak dapat menyadari perasaan kyuhyun yang benar benar mencintainya ? Kenapa ia berbuat begini ? Membuat kyuhyun shock atas apa yang terjadi sekarang . Ia sungguh tak berperasaan .

" sekarang , aku mengerti semuanya . " raut wajahnya berbeda , tak ada senyum di wajahnya . Ia menatap kebawah dengan padangan kosong .

"Mengerti semuanya ? Maksudmu ? " aku cukup aneh dengan kata katanya tadi . Apa yang dia maksud ?

" kyuhyun , tak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada sungmin . Jika ia pun tau alasan sungmin meninggalkannya , ia tak akan seperti itu . " ucapnya dengan wajah yang sangat serius .

"maksudmu ? Aku masih belum mengerti . apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " dia melihat mataku dalam dalam .

" sebenarnya , sungmin memiliki suatu penyakit yang bisa membunuhnya kapanpun . " tak terlihat sebuah kebohongan dari matanya . Apa maksudnya ? Sungmin sakit parah ?

"penyakit ? penyakit apa siwon-ssi ? Dan , apa hubungannya ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan kyuhyun ? . " aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya .

"di .. Dia .. Menderita kanker otak stadium akhir . Dan ia tak pernah mau untuk pergi ke rumah sakit . Penyakitnya mejadi semakin parah . Dan , itu semakin mempercepat waktunya untuk hidup lebih lama lagi . " a .. Apa ? apa benar yang ia katakan ? . Aku membulatkan mataku . Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan .

Leeteuk pov end .-

Siwon pov .-

"di .. Dia .. Menderita kanker otak stadium akhir . Dan ia tak pernah mau untuk pergi ke rumah sakit . Penyakitnya menjadi semakin parah . Dan , itu mempercepat waktunya untuk hidup lebih lama lagi ." Ia menatapku seolah tak percaya dengan ucapanku .

" mwo ? Siwon-sii . Jangan bercanda , itu sama sekali tak lucu . " Dia mencoba untuk sedikit tertawa . Tapi , matanya mulai Menggenang air yang akan ditumpahkannya kelak .

"Aku tak bercanda . Dan , alasan mengapa ia meninggalkan kyuhyun karena ia takut kalau kyuhyun akan bersedih saat ia benar benar pergi suatu saat nanti . " air mata mulai kulihat jatuh menetes dari matanya .

"aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , tapi ,, mengapa sungmin harus melakukan cara itu ? Bukankah itu akan menyakiti hatinya sendiri ? Hiks .. " dia terisak , tangannya menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipinya . Aku sungguh tak tega melihat seseorang menangis dihadapanku . Aku berdiri dari dudukku . kuhampiri dirinya yang sedang terisak . Kupeluk ia dari samping . Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat aku bertemu dengannya , aku merasa bahwa aku harus melindunginya .

" sudahlah ,, menangis takkan menyelesaikan masalah . Lebih baik kita selesaikan masalah ini . Kyuhyun dimana sekarang ? Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya ? " Ia masih terisak dalam pelukanku . Dia pun mengangguk perlahan . Ia melepaskan pelukanku , lalu bangkit dari duduknya .

" Kyuhyun ada di apartemenku . Khajja .. " dia menarik lenganku , ia berjalan , tapi dia masih menangis . Kami keluar dari cafe ini , menuju mobil pribadinya .

"Leeteuk-ssi . Apa kau yakin akan menyetir ? " aku sedikit ragu melihat keadaannya seperti ini . Aku takut ia akan menabrak sesuatu nantinya .

" hiks .. Aku tidak mabuk siwon-ssi . " Dia mencoba tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya , dengan wajahnya yang mulai me-meah . terlihat lesung pipit di pipinya . Membuatnya menjadi semakin cantik . Ya ! Apa yang kukatakan ? Cantik ? Ahh apakah aku mulai gila ? . Aku tak boleh memikirkan ini lagi . Ini bisa membuatku menjadi benar benar gila . Sekarang yang terpenting adalah sungmin , sekarang , aku tau apa yang membuatnya menjadi sangat drop , itu karena kyuhyun meninggalkannya , bukankah begitu ? Tapi , mengapa kau begitu bodoh , lee sungmin ?. Dengan melakukan itu , sama saja kau telah menghancurkan perasaanmu sendiri . Hanya demi alasan , takut untuk membuatnya bersedih , kau melakukan hal bodoh itu . Apa kau sadar kau telah menyakiti perasaanya dan perasaanmu sendiri ? Ahh sungguh tak berfikir panjang .  
>Beberapa menit kemudian , mobil yang kutumpangi berhenti di depan apartemen , yang mungkin adalah tempat tinggalnya .<p>

"Siwon-ssi . Khajja . Kita sudah sampai . " dia turun dari mobilnya . Aku pun mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang . Kami masuk ke dalam apartemennya , kami harus menggunakan lift untuk sampai pada pintu kamarnya .

"Hyuk ? " sepertinya ia memanggil seseorang .

"Hyuuung akhirnya kau pulang … ! Tapi kenapa kau menangis ? Apa karenanya ?" seorang namja manis langsung berlari menghampiri leeteuk dan memeluknya lalu dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya .

"Aniyo .. Gwenchanna . Dia dokter pribadinya sungmin-ahh . " Leetek mencoba menjelaskan keberadaanku di sini .

"Dokter ? " namja itu memandangku seakan aku adalah species yang aneh yang jarang ditemukan . Aku hanya tersenyum padanya . Walaupun sedikit terpaksa karena rahangku masih sedikit sakit untuk kugerakkan Karena pukulan kyuhyun tadi siang .

"Nanti akan kujelaskan padamu . Sekarang dimana kyuhyun ? " Leeteuk melihat ke-sekeliling .

"Hyunnie-ah ada di kamar . Dia tak mau keluar , bahkan tak mau makan apapun . Dia terus memberontak ketika aku mendekatinya . Aku takut hyung .. Hiks .. " namja manis itu mulai terisak . apa ia adalah adik leeteuk ? Ahh entahlah .

" Tenanglah hyuk , ia mungkin akan kembali ceria lagi seperti dulu . " dia mengusap pelan rambut namja manis itu .

"Cheongmal ? " namja itu sedikit meregangkan pelukannya , agar bisa melihat wajah leeteuk .

"aku harap begitu . ah , sekarang juga kita harus bertemu Kyuhyun . Siwon-ssi . Khajja . " leeteuk melepaskan pelukan namja manis itu . Dia melangkah ke sebuah kamar , dan kuyakin itu adalah kamar dimana kyuhyun berada . Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang .

"KYU ! KAU GILA ? " leeteuk berlari menghampiri orang itu , di .. Dia ,, dia membawa pisau di tangannya , dan bersiap menggoreskan pada pembuluh arteri di dalam nadinya . Leeteuk berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dan langsung membuang pisau yang hampir menyentuh kulitnya yang pucat . Sementara namja tadi terlihat shock di sampingku . Ia terisak perlahan .  
>Kyuhyun memberontak ia mendorong leeteuk hingga leeteuk terperosok ke belakang .<p>

"Kyuhyun-ssi . " Ku coba untuk mengucapkan namanya . Ia sama sekali tak melihat padaku . Aku mencoba melangkah mendekatinya . Sepertinya ia mulai Merasakan kehadiranku . Dan kurasa ia mulai melihatku .

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI BRENGSEK ! TAK PUAS KAH KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU ? " kyuhyun membentakku dengan pandangan kebencian . Ia bangkit lalu ,dengan langkah gontai , ia menuju ke arahku , dengan sangat tiba tiba , ia memukul tepat di perutku . Ahh sungguh , rasanya sangat sakit karena ia memukul tepat di lambungku .

"A.. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu , bahwa ia sangat mencintaimu . Di .. dia mempunyai kanker di otaknya . Itu alasan mengapa ia meninggalkanmu . Ia takut kau bersedih saat ia benar benar pergi darimu . Ia masih mencintaimu , sangat mencintaimu . " aku jatuh terduduk sekarang , Leeteuk dan namja itu mendekatiku . Kyuhyun sekarang berdiri di depanku .

" Jangan mencoba membohongiku " dia menatapku , tatapannya mulai melembut .

" Untuk apa aku berbohong ? Ohh ya , dan aku , choi siwon , hanya seorang dokter pribadinya . " ada rasa sakit di hatiku ketika mengatakan hal itu . Dia terdiam menatapku .

Siwon pov end .-

Sungmin pov .-

Mengapa siwon hyung lama sekali ? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya ? Ini sudah malam , kau dimana siwon hyung ? Ahh kurasa tenggorokanku mulai kering . ku coba untuk duduk . Ku turunkan ke dua kakiku dari ranjang ini , Hingga telapak kakiku menyentuh lantai . Aku mencoba berdiri , untuk mengambil gelas yang tak jauh dariku itu . Ehh .. Ada apa denganku ? Dengkulku , mengapa sangat lemas ? mengapa aku tak kuat menahan beban tubuhku sendiri ?, aku terjatuh di pinggir ranjang . Jariku menggenggam kuat ujung ranjangku . Dengan sekuat tenaga , kucoba berdiri . kugerakkan kakiku . Tapi , aku sungguh tak kuat . Kuhela nafas beratku . Mataku mulai memanas , kurasa , air mataku mulai mengalir sekarang . Tuhan , apakah secepat ini ? Apa aku akan pergi secepat ini ? isakkan mulai terdengar dari bibirku . Kakiku memang masih bisa kugerakkan , tapi aku sangat lemas untuk sekedar mengankat tubuhku . Kurasa , aku sudah tak berguna lagi . Aku tak bisa berdiri sekarang . Aku mengacak rambutku perlahan ,ketika kutarik tanganku , beberapa helai rambut telah menempel pada sela jariku . Aku sudah pasrah sekarang , jika kau ingin mengambilku , ambilah aku sekarang , ambilah tuhan . Sudah tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini . Semua orang yang kucintai telah pergi dariku . Dan , Aku bisa tenang di alam sana . Kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah kamarku .

"Siwon hyung .. ? Hiks .. " kuharap itu adalah siwon hyung . Tapi , langkah itu terdiam , sepertinya , ia berhenti di depan pintu kamarku . Dia membuka pintu perlahan .  
>Memperlihatkan dirinya .<p>

"Kyu…'kyuhyun ? Apa yang kau lakukan lagi disini ? Aku tak ingin melihatmu , ara ?" dia melangkah kearahku . Aku segera menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dipipiku . Dia berlutut di depanku , terlihat genangan air di sudut matanya .

" Pabo .. " Dia membelai lembut pipiku . Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar .

" apa yang kau bicarakan ? Aku sudah bilang , pergi dari sini . Aku tak ingin melihatmu . APA KAU TAK BISA MELEPASKANKU ? CHO KYUHYUN PABO …hiks .. " aku mulai terisak , kutatap wajahnya , tak ada guratan kemarahan di wajahnya . Terlihat damai dan sangat menenangkan hatiku . Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya , aku mencoba memberontak, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya . Kulihat siwon dan Leeteuk hyung berlari ke arah kamarku . Leeteuk hyung ? Mengapa ada di sini ? Apa jangan jangan ?

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya , kumohon , berhenti untuk menyakiti hati kita lagi . Saranghaeoyo " dia mempererat pelukannya , aku terdiam dalam pelukannya Mencoba mencerna apa yang ia katakan .

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ? " aku terdiam di pelukannya . Apa aku salah memutuskan semua ini ? Apa aku salah ?

Sungmin pov end .-

Siwon pov .-

" apa yang kau bicarakan ? " sungmin masih dalam pelukan kyuhyun , air mata mengalir lagi dari matanya .

"Aku tau semuanya , apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini . Kita harus menghadapi semuannya bersama sama . Aku siap dengan apa yang terjadi kelak . Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku hanya karena penyakitmu . " kyuhyun meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah sungmin dengan lembut . Kyuhyun mengelus perlahan pipi sungmin , lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sungmin , dan , mereka .. ahh rasanya aku tak sanggup untuk melihatnya . Kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin dengan lembut , tak terlihat ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu . Sungmin hanya terdiam , pandangannya masih kosong dengan air mata yang masih mengalir .

"Saranghae . " Gumam sungmin perlahan . Kau bahagia bersamanya ? Bahagia kah ? mulai detik ini , aku akan melepasmu . Aku akan mengubur semua keinginanku untuk memilikimu . Kulirik leeteuk perlahan , wajahnya menjadi merah , dia terisak perlahan . Ahh sebaiknya aku keluar dari sini . Kubalikan tubuhku , meninggalkan kamar dimana sungmin kyuhyun dan leeteuk ada di dalamnya . Kulangkahkan kakiku .

Greeep .

Seseorang menggenggam tanganku , aku menoleh padanya .

"Siwon- ssi . kau mau kemana ? "Leeteuk menangis dengan mata yang suda sangat merah dan sedikit cairan bening keluar dari hidungnya . Membuatku sedikit merinding . Ku ambil sapu tangan di saku celanaku . Ku sodorkan padanya .

"Gomawoo .. Hiks .. Hiks .. " Dia mengambil sspu tangan dari lenganku .

"mengapa kau menangis ? " kucoba untuk menyentuh bahunya .

" A .. Aku .. Terharu .. Hiks .. Sangat romantis .. Hiks .. " Dia memelukku .

Aku merasa tenang memeluknya . Rasanya , semua beban di hatiku hilang begitu saja . Mataku mulai memanas , dia masih terisak di dadaku . Kucoba untuk membalas pelukannya , kuletakkan daguku di ubun-ubun kepalanya . air mataku pun mulai mengalir .

"Siwon-sii . Mengapa kau menangis Juga ? Hiks .. Apa kau terharu juga ? Hiks . ? " bagaimana ia tau bahwa aku juga sedang menangis ? Ahh entahlah . Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai sebuah jawaban untuknya .

"Siwon-ssi ? " dia masih memelukku .

"hmm ? " aku pun masih membelai lembut rambutnya .

"saranghaeyo . " aku terdiam sejenak . Mencoba mencerna apa yang ia katakan . Aku pun mulai tersadar . Perlahan ,Ku dorong tubuhnya menjau dariku .

"MWO ? " aku sungguh tekejut dengan apa yang ia katakan . Mencintaiku ? Hahh apakah semudah itu mencintai seseorang ? .

"kau tak mendengarnya ? Haahh dasar pabo . " dia terkekeh pelan . Aku masih terdiam dengan wajah yang mungkin terlihat bodoh .

TBC /FIN


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !#bawa bawa obor .

ada yang kangen sama saya ? saya rasa enggak #pundung di pojokan .

maaf sayeeuu baru update sekarang . soalnya tu guru botak ga henti hentinya ngasih tugas yang bejibun .. hooaaahhhh . . pengen aku racunin tuh minuman si guru botak itu .. ckckck ga deh . nanti yang ngajarin gue siapa ? *curcol . mianhaee .. oke deh kita mulai daripada terlalu lama kaya sekarang #plakk .

title : because of love chap 4

cast :kyumin couple and other .

genre ; ya seperti sebelumnya . cuma sekarang saatnya senang senang#ketawa kuda .

Kyuhyun pov .-

Perlahan , kulepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya . Kupeluk ia dengan erat .  
>Sungguh , aku tak mau kehilangannya .<p>

"Gwenchanna ? " tanyaku padanya . Kurasa ia mengangguk dalam pelukanku . Kulepaskan pelukkanku , ku bantu ia untuk berdiri ,lalu ku rebahkan tubuhnya di kasur .

" gomawoeyo .. Kyu .. " ucapnya perlahan saat ku balut tubuhnya dengan selimut .

" Untuk apa ? " aku sungguh heran dengan apa yang ia katakan . ku rasa , aku tak melakukan apapun untuknya .

" U – untuk .. Untuk memaafkanku . A- aku memang sangat bodoh , kyu . Mianhae .. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apapun saat itu . " dia menggenggam erat tanganku , mencoba meyakinkanku . Ku coba untuk tersenyum .

" emmhh , gwenchanna . Tak usah kau fikirkan lagi . Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat itu. " kupandang ia dalam . Ia tersenyum dengan sangat lembut .

"Haaaahh , sudah malam , sebaiknya aku pulang . Kau harus jaga dirimu baik baik , apalagi dari namja jelek itu , ara ? " kucoba memperingatinya .  
>aku taku siwon-ssi itu akan berbuat macam macam pada sungminnie-ku<p>

" Ne ,, arasseo . " senyumnya mulai bersinar seperti dulu , tulus dan hangat . Aku menunduk , kucium kedua kelopak matanya , supaya ia dapat tertidur tenang . Ia pun memejamkan matanya , mencoba menikmati ciuman kecilku .

"Kau harus banyak istirahat . Sekarang , tidurlah . besok aku akan kembali lagi . " aku tersenyum lembut padanya , kubalikan tubuhku , melangkah untuk meninggalkannya . Perasaanku sangat tenang sekarang , seperti tak ada beban lagi di hatiku .

"Chamkaman , kyu .. ! " Aku menoleh padanya .

"Waeyo minnie ? " tanyaku Heran .

" Aku .. Aku tak bisa tidur kyu . Emmhh, maukah kau menginap di sini ? Semalam saja . Aku ingin bersamamu . " Dia menatapku dengan aegyo nya . Aku pun tak mungkin untuk menolak . Kusadari , waktuku dengannya sudah tak lama lagi . Mungkin saja esok aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi . Ahh ,mengapa kau sangat berfikiran negatif cho kyuhyun . Mataku mulai memanas , aku tak sanggup bila itu benar benar terjadi . Kudekati dirinya , dan tersenyum dengan air mata yang terjatuh di pipiku .

"Kyu , mengapa kau menangis ? Kalau kau tak mau , aku tak akan memaksamu . " di sangat polos dimataku . Tuhan , apa aku tak bisa memiliknya untuk selamanya ? Akan lebih baik jika aku yang meninggalkannya , bukan dia yang meninggalkanku .

"Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu malam ini , lagipula , aku tak mungkin menolaknya . " aku tersenyum , senyum yang tulus dari hatiku . Dia mencoba duduk dari tidurnya , lalu , ia mencium lembut bibirku . Ciuman yang lembut tanpa nafsu . Ciuman yang mewakili 2 hati . Hati-ku dan Hati-nya . Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leherku , mencoba memperdalam ciuman kita . Aku pun semakin merapatkan tubuhku dengannya , sesekali , kumiringkan wajahku .

"EHEM , ! EHEM ! " suara itu ? apa hanya imajinasiku saja ? Sungmin memukul pelan dadaku , mencoba melepaskan ciuman kita . Tapi aku tak perduli , aku masih menciumnya .

"Ya CHO KYUHYUN ! " Kulepaskan ciumanku . Lalu menolehpada orang yang telah menggangguku itu . Damn ! Apa yang harus kujelaskan , Leeteuk hyung pasti akan membunuhku . Kenapa leeteuk hyung datang di saat yang tak tepat ? Kugaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tak gatal . Kucoba untuk tersenyum seperti tak terjadi apapun . Sorot matanya seolah mengancam akan-kubunuh-kau-cho-kyunyun .

"Ahh hyung , ada perlu apa kau kemari ? Kau tak pulang duluan ? Bagaimana dengan eunhyuk hyung ? Dia kan takut sendirian . Apalagi ini sudah malam . " kucoba mengalihkan pembicaraan . untuk menghindari omelan seorang 'hyung' yang sudah kuanggap seperti umma-ku sendiri .

"hee ? Memangnya kenapa ? Kau bosan melihatku yang lebih tampan darimu ? Aku itu menunggumu pabo . Tadi , Siwon-sii sudah menyuruh sepupunya untuk datang ke apartemen kita , untuk menemani eunhyuk . " hyung – ku ini sangat mencintai dirinya sendiri , rasanya aku mulai pusing jika mendengar dirinya memuji dirinya sendiri .

"Tapi hyung , aku akan menginap semalam disini . " aku sedikit ragu untuk memberitahunya .

"Jinjja ? Ehmmm sungminnie-ahh . Apakah hyung boleh ikut menginap disini ? " mengapa ia begitu terlihat bersemangat ? Ada yang berbeda darinya , seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta . Tapi ,, dengan siapa ? Apa dengan sungmin ? Ciiih , akan kuracuni dia bila itu benar benar terjadi . Ku tatap sungmin sejenak , sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum .

" Tapi , hyung , di apartemen ini hanya ada 2 kamar , kamarku dan Siwon-hyung . tak apa jika kau tidur bersama siwon hyung ? " ucap sungmin . Leeteuk hyung terlihat semakin bahagia . aneh .

"Gomawoeyo minnie-ahh .. Aku sangat senang . " leeteuk berlari dan langsung memeluk sungmin yang sedang duduk di ranjang kingsize nya .

"Sudah-sudah ."Kucoba untuk memisahkan mereka yang masih berpelukan ala teletubies .

"Ciiihh . Kau ini mengganggu saja . Sungminnie , bagaimana bisa kau menyukai namja jelek aneh ini ? " leeteuk hyung menunjuk tepat di hidungku . Ku singkirkan jari telunjuknya dari wajahku . Kutatap ia geram .

" Minnie -ah , hyung sudah memasak .aku masak makanan kesukaan kalian berdua . Palli . " leeteuk hyung menarik lembut lenganku Dengan senyuman yang aneh dari bibirnya . Ku singkirkan tangannya lembut , agar tak menyakiti perasaannya .

"hyung duluan saja , nanti aku dan kyu akan menyusul . " ujar sungmin dengan senyuman termanisnya .

"baiklah , cepat , arra ? " sungmin hanya tersenyum , dan leeteuk hyung pun mulai meninggalkan kami .

"ayo .. Minnie " kugenggam lengannya agar ia tak terjatuh , kakinya pun mulai menginjak ubin . Dengan perlahan , ia pun mulai mencoba untuk berdiri , tapi , sepertinya ia tak kuat untuk berdiri . Dan kuputuskan untuk menggendong ia a'la bridal style .

" Kyu , aku bisa . Jangan Seperti ini . " ia memukul pelan dadaku .

"sudahlah . Minnie-ah . " kucoba untuk tetap menggendongnya ke ruang makan . Kulihat , leeteuk hyung sedang merapihkan makan yang tersedia di atas meja . Sedangkan siwon-ssi sedang memainkan handphone miliknya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah leeteuk hyung .

"Minnie-ah . Gwenchanna ? " Siwon sedikit terkejut saat melihat-ku menggendong sungmin . Dia menghampiriku , mencoba membantuku .

"aku bisa sendiri . " kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja makan tak kuhiraukan dia . Ku dudukan sungmin dengan hati-hati . Dan aku pun duduk di bangku sebelahnya .

"Minnie-ahh . Apa kau suka makanan buatanku ? " leeteuk hyung duduk di seberang meja , menghadap padaku .

"Ne .. Choaeyo . " ujar sungmin lirih , Siwon pun kembali dan duduk di sebelah leeteuk hyung .

"yeobo . Kau suka ? " what ? Y.. ye .. Yeobo ? A.. Apa mungkin , sikap leeteuk hyung tadi ? Apa karenna dia ? Bagaimana mereka saling menyukai seperti itu ? Dan siwon-ssi hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk .

Aku dan sungmin memandang mereka dengan heran . Kita saling berpandangan , seolah berbicara apa-mereka-berpacaran ? .

"Omo ~ ada apa dengan kalian ? Mengapa memandangku seperti itu ? Apa karena aku terlalu tampan ? " dia tersipu malu . Kurasa dia sangat mencintai dirinya sendiri . Dan sepertinya aku akan muntah .

" ka .. Kalian hyung ? " sungmin mulai berbicara . Dengan polos ia menunjuk siwon dan leeteuk hyung .

"hmmm ? " leeteuk hyung sepertinya hanya pura pura tidak tau , dengan senyuman yang sangat mencurigakan .

"Ka .. Kalian ? " ucapku ragu .

"Benar , kita mempunyai hubungan yang khusus . Dan mungkin kau tau apa itu . " Siwon-ssi menjelaskan dengan mudahnya . Bukannya , tadi siang ia baru saja mencium sungmin , tapi , kenapa ia dan leeteuk hyung berpacaran ? Apa ia hanya main main saja dengan leeteuk hyung ?

"Kyu .. ? " leeteuk hyung menyadarkan lamunanku . Aku pun mulai kembali ke dalam kenyataan Yang ada . Ku pandang leeteuk hyung lekat lekat . Sepertinya , ia memang sangat menyukai siwon-ssi . Tapi , pertanyaan terbesarku saat ini adalah , apakah siwon-ssi mencintainya ?

"Ahh … Wa-wae hyung ? " ku lihat wajahnya yang Memang cukup manis itu .

"Waegeurae ? Kau sedang memikirkan apa ? " leeteuk hyung mulai mengambil sendok nasi dan mengambil nasi , lalu nasi itu di letakkan di mangkuk masing masing .

"Aniyo . Tak ada yang kupikirkan . " ucapku sekenanya .

" Minnie , Kyu , Minnie .. Besok ,, ayoo kita berlibur ? " leeteuk hyung terlihat bergitu bersemangat kali ini .

" aku setuju . Daripada kita hanya berdiam diri di rumah . " Siwon-ssi Juga terlihat bersemangat .

"shireo ! Hyuung ! fikirkan keadaan Minnie-ah . " aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang ada di fikiran hyung-ku yang 1 itu .

"Tenanglah , kyu . Aku tak apa . Lagipula , aku memang ingin berlibur , Aku ingin pergi ke pantai . Aku akan baik baik saja kan, siwon hyung ? " Sungmin sepertinya bersemangat juga .

" tapi ,,. " kucoba untuk berbicara tapi Siwon-ssi memotong pembicaraanku .

"ne , kau akan baik baik saja selama kau tidak terlalu bersemangat di sana . Perhatikan keadaanmu ara ? ." Siwon-ssi menatap sungmin dengan senyuman yang membuatku ingin menabraknya menggunakan bulldozer .

"ne ,, arasseo hyung . Gomawoo ~~~ " sungmin terlihat sangat senang sekarang . Saking senangnya , ia pun memelukku . Aku pun membalas pelukan hangatnya . Akhirnya kita pun makan tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun . setelah itu , kuputuskan untuk tidur bersama sungminnie karena kelihatannya , ia sangat lelah hari ini .

Kyuhyun pov end .-

#keesokan harinya .

Secercah cahaya serasa menusuk mataku . Aku menguap perlahan , senyumku mengembang ketika kurasakan ada seseorang memeluk erat pinggangku , seseorang yang sangat kucintai . Kulihat wajah namja itu , ia sepertinya tertidur nyenyak , wajahnya seperti tak ada dosa ketika ia tidur , seperti bayi kecil yang sedang tertidur . Kulirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarku . Mwo ? Jam 11 ? Bukankah kita akan pergi berlibur ?

"Kyuu .. Bangun ,, kita harus bersiap-siap . " ku goyangkan tubuhnya , supaya ia terbangun . Tapi , itu sia sia . Ia masih saja tertidur seperti sapi .

"Kyuuuuuuuuuu ! " aku sedikit berteriak memanggil namanya . Tapi , ia malah menggenggam tanganku dan langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya .

"Aiissshh .. Kyuuu ! lepaskan ! " kucoba melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku .

"hmm ? Biarkan kita seperti ini 5 menit saja . " ia mengecup lembut puncak kepalaku .

"5 menit saja . " ku balas pelukkanya .

"ne " ia mengecup lagi puncak kepalaku .

BRAK -

" KYUHYUN BANGUN ! SEHARUSNYA KALIAN BERKEMAS ! " suara leeteuk hyung menggelegar(?) di kamarku . Dengan cepat kulepaskan pelukan kyuhyun , dan langsung duduk di pinggiran kasur kingsize-ku .

"aisshh . Hyung ! Kau ini lupa ? Berkemas ? Berkemas apa ? Kita bahkan tak membawa apapun . " Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan hyung-nya itu . Ia bangun dari tidurnya , lalu , ia pun duduk di sebelahku yang masih tak tau harus berbicara apa .

"Tenang saja , tadi pagi , hyung sudah melefon hyukkie . Dan hyung meminta tolong agar ia menyiapkan semua kebutuhan kita untuk berlibur . Dan , ia pun akan ikut berlibur dengan kita .haaahhh Hyung sangat senang kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini "

" Terserah kau saja hyung . " kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubunya di kasur , dengan kasar , ia menarik selimutku untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya .

"YA ! CHO KYUHYUN ! " Leeteuk hyung melangkah mendekatiku dan kyuhyun , lalu dengan sekali gerakan , ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh kyuhyun . Dengan gemas , ditariknya telinga kyuhyun hingga kyuhyun meringis kesakitan .

"a .. Aww .. Hyung .. Baiklah , aku akan bangun . " kyuhyun pun mulai duduk lalu turun dari ranjang . Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat apa yang mereka lakukan .

"Palli .. Kau harus mandi ! Sungminnie-ah . Hyung sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi . Ayo cepat mandi . " dia terlihat sangat galak jika memandang kyuhyun . Tapi , saat ia melihatku , sikapnya berubah 90 derajat .

" ne hyung … Gomawoeyo .. " ucapku . Kakiku mulai menyentuh dinginya ubin . Kuharap , aku bisa berjalan sekarang . Aku mulai menumpu tubuhku pada kedua telapak kaki-ku . Haahh syukurlah , aku masih bisa berjalan . Kemarin , mungkin aku hanya lemas . Ku berjalan menuju pintu apartemen ini . Saat aku baru saja menyentuh dinginnya kenop pintu ,,

" Minnie-ah ! Aku harus menjagamu . Ayo kita mandi bersama ! " kyuhyun memanggilku , aku pn menoleh ke belakang . leeteuk hyung masih menarik telinga kanan kyuhyun .

"Ciih . Dasar dongsaeng mesum . Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan . " Leeteuk hyung semakin menarik telinga kyuhyun . Aku langsung berbalik , kurasa wajahku mulai memanas , dengan tergesa gesa aku pun keluar dari kamar .

Sungmin pov end .-

Eunhyuk pov .-

" Hyukkie-aah .. semua sudah siap ? Ayo kita berangkaat ! " Donghae membantuku mengangkat koper terakhir ke dalam bagasi mobilku .

" ne , hae . Ayoo .. " aku pun menarik lengannya agar cepat masuk ke mobil . Lee donghae , ialah sepupu siwon-ssi . Dan lebih tepatnya ia adalah namjachingu-ku . Kita sudah sangat lama berpacaran , tapi ,entah kenapa , aku takut untuk memberitahu kepada leeteuk hyung . Aku sama sekali tak mengira bahwa sepupu siwon-ssi adalah namjachingu-ku sendiri . Dan tentu saja , aku sangat bahagia ketika mengetahuinya .

" Come'on chagia .. ! " ia mengecup pelan pipiku dan langsung berlari kedalam mobil . Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya , tapi aku pura pura marah padanya .

" YA ! LEE DONGHAE ! " aku pun sedikit berlari ke dalam mobil , tepatnya di samping donghae . Dia terkikik melihat wajahku yang mungkin sudah berwarna merah .

" Aiih . Chagi-a ku Marah rupanya . Jangan marah nae Yeobo . Apa kau tega melihat namja-mu sedih kalau kau terus marah ? " dia menusuk – nusuk pipiku dengan telunjuknya . Ciih , dia sangat menyebalkan .

" poppo . " kusingkirkan tangannya dari hadapanku .

" dasar chagia mesum . " ucapnya lalu meraih dagu-ku . perlahan , wajahnya mendekati wajahku . Dapat kurasakan deruan nafasnya . kututup kedua mataku , agak kumajukan sedikit bibirku untuk menerima ciumannya . Ehh .. Ehh .. Tapi ,, kok ? Ia .. Ia malah .. Menyentil hidungku ? Kubuka mataku perlahan , melihatnya yang terkikik seperti orang gila . Kupalingkan wajahku . Aku kesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan .

"Chagi-a . Kau sungguh marah ? " dia sungguh bodoh bertanya seperti itu .

" aniyo . " aku tak menatap wajahnya sama sekali .

"benarkah ? " dia menarikku agar menghadap padanya . Dengan terpaksa , akupun melihat wajahnya . Dia mengecup lembut bibirku . Matanya mulai terpejam . Sedangkan aku sama sekali tak meresponnya . Aku masih kesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan .

" sudahlah , hae . Bibirmu itu sama sekali tak enak ,tidak seperti bibir yesungie hyung . Oo, " kututup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku . Aku berpura pura kaget dengan apa yang kuucapkan tadi .

" MWO ? Jadi kau pernah berciuman dengan yesungie hyung sunbae kita yang aneh , pendek , bersikap tidak wajar , cerewet dan menyeramkan itu ? " dengan berpura pura ragu , aku mengangguk meng-iya kan .

" terus kau melakukan apalagi ? " Dia mulai terlihat shock . Hohoho .. Apakah rencanaku ini berhasil ?

" Ehmm .. Mianhae hae . " dia menatapku dengan pandangan , cemburu , seram , bodoh , konyol . Semuanya menjadi 1 .

"kau melakukan apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam bersamannya ? " dia terlihat sangat memprihatinkan .  
>dan lagi lagi aku hanya mengangguk .<p>

" ciih . Kalau begitu , akan ku-BOM rumah yesung jelek itu . Tunggu saja nanti " dia mulai dengan sikap kekanak kanakannya itu . Sikap yang mungkin akan bernar dilakukannya walaupun itu mustahil .

"percuma , karena sekarang , dia meninggalkan jejaknya di sini . " ku tunjuk perutku yang belum membesar itu . Ya , aku memang positive hamil 1 bulan . Pertama kali aku tau , aku sangat tidak mempercayainya , dan aku sangat takut untuk menghadapi semuanya .terlebih , aku adalah namja . Aku tak mungkin hamil . Tapi , dokter bilang bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari sekian namja yang bisa mempunyai anak , Dan ini sangat jarang ditemukan . kim heechul , umma-ku, juga memang seorang namja , tapi apakah ini menurun padaku ? . Entahlah . Mata donghae pun mulai berkaca-kaca . Tapi ,

" kau itu bodoh atau sudah gila ? Mana mungkin namja hamil ? " donghae terkikik pelan . Kuambil amplop yang ada di belakang kursi mobilku . Lalu kutunjukkan padanya .

" MWO ? K.. KAU .. SUNGGUH .. HAMIL ? Dan ,, dan itu anak si yesung aneh itu ? Bukan anakku ?" air mata mulai terlihat di sudut matanya . Bibirku mulai bergetar , menahan senyum yang sedari tadi ku tahan .

" ne . " ucapku singkat . Ia membuka pintu mobil , tapi kutahan tangannya .

" kau mau kemana ? " tanyaku padanya .

" aku akan pergi ke rumah yesung bodoh itu . "dia menghempaskan tanganku . Ia mulai berjalan menjauh dari mobilku . Dengan cepat , aku pun turun dari mobil ini . Dan berlari mengejarnya . Lalu kupeluk ia dari belakang .

"Shirreo ! Kau tak boleh pergi . "ku eratkan pelukanku .

" hee ? Kenapa ? Kau tak mau kalau yesung jelek itu terluka dan kau akan menjadi single parents ? Apa kau tak sadar ada aku yang menggantikannya ? " dia mencoba berjalan lagi , namun semakin ia mencoba , semakin erat aku memeluknya .

" aniyo . bukan begitu , lagipula . Appa dari bayi yang ku kandung ini ada di hadapanku . " aku masih tetap memeluknya .

" hee ? Apa maksudmu ? " Pabo , sangat pabo . Di saat romantis begini ia masih belum mengerti ? . Kulepas pelukanku . Kubalikan tubuhku menuju mobilku .

" Tunggu ! Yukkie-ah . My chagia .. " dia berlari mendahuluiku , lalu berdiri dengan tangan yang direntangkan untuk menghalangi jalanku .

" minggir " kucoba melewatinya tapi ia langsung memelukku . kupejamkan mataku , mencoba menikmati aroma tubuhnya .

"jadi .. baby ini anakku ? Bukan si yesung bodoh itu ? Dan ,, apa yang kau bicarakan tentang si yesung jelek itu ,, semua bohong ? " kuanggukan kepalaku dalam pelukannya .

" gomawoo chagi-a .. Kukira , aku tak akan pernah mempunyai anak . yuuhhuuuuu ! Aku adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia ini . " ia mengecup pelan keningku , membuatku semakin nyaman dalam pelukannya .

" Hae , kita harus pergi sekarang . Aku tak ingin leeteuk hyung menungguku lama di sana . " akhirnya , ia pun mau melepaskan pelukannya . Dan kita pun memulai perjalanan ke apartemen sungminnie yang tak terlalu jauh dari sini .

Eunhyuk pov end .-

Leeteuk pov .-

Kemana mereka ? Kenapa sangat lama ? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka ?sebaiknya aku berfikiran positif . Ku tunggu mereka di depan pintu masuk *lobby . apartemen sungmin .

" Hyuuuuungg ! " seorang namja berlari kearahku dan langsung memelukku . Namja itu manis , dan namja itu adalah eunhyuk .

" kemana saja kau hyukkie ? Dan .. Siapa namja ini ? " kulihat namja yang mungkin seumur-an dengan hyukkie . Namja tampan itu terus mengikutinya dari belakang .

" eemhh hyung , dia adalah sepupu dari siwonn-ssi . Dan emmhh .. Dia .. Dia juga adalah namajchingu-ku . Lee Donghae " apa mereka ? Malam tadi ? Ahhh sudahlah leeteuk , pervert mind . kujabat lengan namja itu . Tapi , tunggu , ada yang berbeda dari hyukkie . Ia terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk dari 1 bulan yang lalu . Dan , wajahnya , mengapa terlihat cantik ? Seperti seorang yeojya yang sedang mengandung .

" Hyukkie , kau ..terlihat sedikit berbeda , sedikit lebih gemuk . Dan ,, apakah kau berdandan sebelum pergi ke sini ?" eunhyuk memandang namja yang bernama lee donghae . Ada apa ? Ada yang mereka sembunyikan ? Tapi apa itu ?

"aku … Aku .. " eunhyuk sepertinya ragu .

" Hyung , Mianhaeyo , aku .. Aku menghamili hyukkie-ah . Aku akan bertanggung jawab padanya . I am promise . Aku akan segera menikahinya . " donghae sangat bertanggung jawab . Ia berbicara dengan sangat lantang padaku . Shock , marah , senang , semuanya menjadi 1 saat ini . Tapi , bagaimana bisa ? euhyukkie kan seorang namja ? Memang , kita juga dilahirkan dari seorang namja . Tapi , apakah itu menurun ? Aku tak menyangka ia akan mendahuli-ku .

" jangan bercanda . " kucoba untuk tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya . Tapi , sepertinya kali ini mereka serius . Tak terlihat ada guratan kebohongan di wajahnya .

" aniyo hyung . Aku tak bercanda . Aku serius . Tapi , bila kau malu mengakuiku . Aku akan pergi hyung . " air mata mulai terlihat dipelukpuk matanya . Ku hampiri dirinya yang hampir menangis , kupeluk erat tubuhnya .

" hyung ? Apakah ,, ini pelukan perpisahan ? " gumam eunhyuk yang masih dalam pelukanku .

" aniyo .. mana mungkin ini pelukan perpisahan ? Ini adalah pelukan kebahagiaan kita , ara ? apakah perlu kita mengadakan pesta nanti malam ? " kulepaskan pelukannya . Kulihat wajahnya . Perlahan , setetes air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya .

"sudahlah hyuk , mengapa kau menangis ? Hyung sudah tak sabar ingin menggendong bayi . " ia pun mengangguk perlahan , lalu memelukku lagi .

" Mianhae . Aku mengganggu . Sebaiknya , kita masuk ke dalam saja hyung . Kurasa , semua orang mulai memperhatikan kita . Donghae mendekat padaku Dengan senyuman khas yang hanya dimiliki dirinya . kuregangkan pelukanku dari hyukkie . Kuperhatikan sekeliling , benar saja . Semua orang menatap kami . Eunhyuk pun tersipu malu . Ia hanya menunduk sebelum donghae marangkul bahunya .

KYAAAAAA ! akhirnya chap yang geje ini kelar ckckk ..maaf ya , kalau update nya se abad . salahkan pak botak . ohh yee ,di part selanjutnya ada NC looohh 0.0 . ayoo penggemar yadong comment *sarap . pokonya yang udah baca musti comment ..hiks …. *nangis bawang .


	6. Chapter 6

Helloo .. ! *muncul tiba tiba .

author yang geje ini kembali lagi *ngupil .

Saatnya kita ber NC-ria ..*plak . Aku ga akan proteck ff aku kok . Paling di akhirnya (lha , itu di protect) .*nyengir kuda .

kayanya chap 7 bakalan selesai hahags .. aku lagi mau bikin ff eunhae nih .. ada yang mauu ? haha ayoo comment kalau yang ga comment bisul loh hahah bercanda . ckck . oke deh .. kita mulai .

Title : Because Of Love Chap 5

Cast : kyumin couple and other couple .

Genre : kalau yang baca pasti tauu *puppy eyes .

Rating : NC-21 kyyyaaaaaaa ! Aku kan masih kecil jadi ga tau NC*plak .

Leeteuk pov .(masih leeteuk pov )

Haah , andai saja siwon -sii mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku . Kemarin , ia bilang , ia mau mempunya hubunganku , dan ia bilang bahwa ia akan mencoba untuk mencintaiku . Sekarang , aku tak tau dia menganggapku sebagai teman atau sebagai kekasih , aku benar benar tak tau .

"khajja " ucapku dengan senyuman yang menutupi keraguanku itu . Aku pun berjalan mendahului mereka untuk menuju kamar apartemen sungmin .

Leeteuk Pov end .-

Sungmin pov .-

" minnie-ah . Apakah semuanya sudah beres ? Mengapa kau tak mau aku membantumu Sih ? " sepertinya ia mulai bosan , aku ingat bahwa sedari tadi aku hanya membereskan barang barangku , tak memperdulikannya . aku menoleh padanya .

" aku sudah siap ! Khajja ! " tangan kananku menarik lengan kyuhyun sementara lengan kiriku menarik koper yang berisi barang barangku . Kutarik kyuhyun dan koperku secara bersamaan Keluar kamarku .

" Kau tunggu di sini . Jangan kemana mana . " ku tinggalkan ia yang berdiri di depan pintu , ia sepertinya ingin mengelak tapi dengan cepat kututup pintu kamarku . Haaahhh 2 hari lagi ulang tahun kyuhyun . Apa barang itu harus kuberikan sekarang ? .  
>kudekati lemari yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku . Kubuka salah satu laci dari lemari itu . Perlahan , terlihatlah sebuah kotak kecil berwarna Silver . Ku raih kotak kecil itu , lalu kubuka dengan hati hati . Hahh , untunglah masih utuh , 2 cincin yang sudah kupersiapkan sejak beberapa waktu lalu . Cincin itu terlihat sama , tapi sebenarnya berbeda , di dalam salah satu cincin itu bertuliskan – Cho Kyuhyun – dan satunya lagi bertuliskan nama – Lee Sungmin- . Kupersiapkan ini karena , inilah hadiah yang dimintanya 1 tahun yang lalu . Tepatnya 3 Februari 2009 .<p>

Flashback 3 Februari 2009.-

" selamat ulang tahun kyuuuuuu …!" kupeluk tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil karena sebelumnya , leeteuk hyung mengguyurnya dengan air ice yang mungkin sangat dingin .

" Ne .. Gomawo minnie-ah . " dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku , dengan sangat lembut , ia menempelkan bibirnya pada Bibirku . aku sangat terkejut , terutama , disini ada leeteuk dan eunhyuk hyung . Tapi dia tak mau melepaskan ciuman kami , malah , ia makin memperdalam ciuman kita .

" Ehmm . Ehmm " sepertinya leeteuk hyung merasa terganggu dengan apa yang kami lakukan . Dan kurasa itu hanya batuk yang dibuat buat . Kulepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya . Hingga ia mengerang kecil .

" mianhae hyung ." ucapku lembut dan menundukkan kepalaku .

" gwenchanna minnie-ah . Tapi , yang mulai duluan itu DIA ! Si pervert boy . " leeteuk hyung menunjuk kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya .

" hee ? Kenapa aku hyung ? Dan aku juga bukan pervert boy . Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu atau akan kujadikan bola matamu seperti bola biliard . " kyuhyun berbicara dengan expressi kesal di wajahnya .

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu atau akan kujadikan bola matamu seperti bola biliard " leeteuk hyung mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek dan meniru apa yang tadi kyuhyun peragakan . Membuatku tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka .

" aissshh . Sudahlah . Hyung , Kyuhyunnie . Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja . Sudahlah . Khajja kita makan . " eunhyuk hyung menengahi pertengkaran mereka yang sangat kekanak kanakan . Eunhyuk hyung sudah mulai mengambil kimchi yang ada di atas piring .

" Minnie -ah . Ayo antar aku kekamar . Aku mulai kedinginan . Aku harus mengganti bajuku . " kyuhyun memaksaku untuk mengikutinya dengan menarik lenganku .

" kenapa aku harus ikut ? Kan kamarmu ada di sana . Aku tak akan pergi kemana mana . " ini memang apartemennya sendiri kan ? . Dan aku pun tak mungkin pergi dari sini .

" aku tak perduli . Kau harus ikut denganku . " dia semakin kencang menarikku . Memaksakku untuk mengitkutinya . Dengan langkah malas kuikuti langkah kakinya yang panjang(?)*apanya yang panjang ya ?#plaakk .

" Awas kalau kau menyentuh sungminnie-ku , pervert boy . Aku tak akan memberimu makan selama 1 bulan . " aku dan kyuhyun menoleh . Leeteuk memberikan death glear-nya pada kyuhyun . Dan kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah , ia membalas dengan death glearnya yang khas .

" Lagipula masakanmu tak enak hyung . " Kyuhyun pun menarikku ke dalam kamarnya .

" YA ! CHO KYUHYUN ! " itu yang terakhir kudengar sebelum kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya .

" cih . Dasar hyung cerewet . " kyuhyun menyuruhku duduk di kasurnya . Dan ia pun duduk di sebelahku .

" kau tak terlihat membawa apapun untukku . Mana kado-ku ? " dia menatapku dengan puppy eyes-nya . Huaaahhh eottokhajyo ? Aku meninggalkan kado-ku di apartemenku . Apa aku harus kembali ke apartemenku ?. Padahal , sudah kupersiapkan dengan baik . Mengapa aku bisa lupa ? Aiisshh Lee sungmin pabo .

"Kyu .. Aku .. Aku .. " bagaimana ini ? Aku takut ia akan marah padaku . Dia menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya . Kubalas pelukannya .

"Mi Mianhae .. K-kyu .. A-Aku .. Lupa membawanya . " dengan ragu , kuberanikan untuk mengucapkan itu . Kupejamkan mataku . Takut kalau ia akan marah padaku . Sikapnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itulah yang membuatku takut kehilangannya .

" gwenchanna , minnie-ah . Kau menerimaku untuk menjadi namja chingu-mu pun itu adalah kado terindah dalam ulang tahunku . " d..dia tak marah ? Syukurlah .. Kukira ia akan sangat marah padaku , ternyata , ia sama sekali tak marah atas kesalahanku tadi . Kupeluk tubuhnya . Kuletakkan daguku di bahu bidangnya . Ia meregangkan pelukan kita . Perlahan , ia mencium bibirku . Kunikmati setiap kali lidahnya menyapu bibriku . Ku kalungkan lenganku di lehernya . Kugeser posisiku hingga berhadapan dengannya . Sepertinya , tangannya sudah menyusup di balik bajuku . Aku sedikit terkejut saat jari indahnya memilin nipple ku .

" hmm emmhh … Ahh .. Kyu .. Emmhh " desahku di sela ciuman yang mulai memanas ini . Ia mulai memainkan lidahnya dalam mulutku .sepertinya aku mulai tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri . ia mulai menidurkanku Di kasurnya . Dan dia berada di atasku . Tangannya mulai nakal (?)melepas 1 per 1 kancing kemejaku Tanpa melepas ciuman kita . Ia mulai turun pada leherku , mencium , menggigit dan sesekali menghisap hingga meninggalkan kissmark .

" kyu .. Emhh .. Jangan kyu … Jangan . Nanti kalau waktunya sudah tepat kyu .. Emmhh ahh " sepertinya ia tak menghiraukan ucapanku , ia malah semakin turun dan menjilati dan sesekali menggigiti kecil nipple ku . Membuatku tak tahan akan kelakuannya . Sementara tangannya memilin nipple kananku .

" jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku . Karna kau tak membawa kado untukku . Kau harus mengikuti semua kemauanku . " dia mulai lagi kembali dengan aktifasnya mengulum nipple-ku .

" ahh .. Ahh .. Kyu . Aku janji , tahun depan aku tak akan lupa emmhh .. Kau ingin kado apa ? " dia mendongak melihat wajahku . Aku sedikit kecewa karena ia menghentikan aktifitasnya . Perlahan , ia merangkak di tubuhku .mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya . Di ciumnya bibirku . Aku sedikit melengguh ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya .

" aku ingin kau ada di sini menemaniku . Selamanya . Dan , aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah cincin , untuk mengikat hubunganku denganmu . Mungkin aku akan membelikannya untukmu " dia kembali mencium bibirku . Namun , agak sedikit kasar .

" ahh kyu .. Jangan kyuu .. Aku takut . " dia meremas sesuatu yang paling sensitiv dibelakang celanaku .

" percaya padaku minnie-ah . " dengan perlahan , ia mulai membuka resleting celanaku .

" kyu .. Emmhh andwe . " aku menggeliat karena ini memang yang pertama kali aku melakukannya . Ia tak menghiraukan ucapanku , dilepaskan seluruh celanaku dengan underware yang aku gunakan . Sekarang , aku benar benar polos .

" ahh kyu .. Emmhh .. Emhh " aku mengerang saat ia menggenggam juniorku . Dikocoknya juniorku keatas dan kebawah . *ngetiknya keringetan+asma kambuh #plaakk mengganggu .  
>ia menjilat ujung juniorku . Akupun menggeliat dengan apa yang dilakukannya . Perlahan , ia mulai memasukkan juniorku kedalam mulutnya , aku mendongakkan wajahku ke atas , menahan sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan seperti ini . Ia semakin memasukan juniorku ke dalam mulutnya . Memijit juniorku di dalam mulutnya . Dan sesekali tangannya meraih nipple-ku lalu memilinnya . Aku semakin merasa nikmat dengan apa yang ia berikan . Beberapa lama kemudian , kurasakan ada yang berkedut di juniorku . Rasanya seperti ingin pipis .<p>

" Kyu .. Ahh .. Akuu .. Akuu … Aku keluar .. " ia semakin menghisap juniorku yang ada di mulutnya , dan tangannya memainkan twinballku dan .

Croot – cairanku tumpah di dalam mulutnya . Ia menelan habis cairanku .

" Minnie . Kau juga harus memuaskanku . " ia berdiri , melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ada di tubuhnya . Setelah itu , ia kembali menindihku . Ia mulai dengan mencium bibirku Lagi . Aku pun membalasnya , mencoba mengimbanginya . Dia menuntun tanganku untuk meraih juniornya . Dengan ragu , akhirnya kugenggam(?) juniornya . kukocok naik turun . Dia mulai mendesah tak beraturan , aku pun mengocok dengan ritme cepat .

" ahhh . feel good baby . Emmhh emhh . Saranghae " ia mendesah saat ia sudah dekat dalam klimaks-nya . Tapi , dengan cepat ia melepaskan tanganku dari juniornya . Ia mulai membuka kaki-ku .

" Kyu , kau mau apa ? " ia kembali menjilat juniorku yang memang sudah mulai tegang lagi . Tapi , ini berbeda , kurasa , jarinya mulai masuk ke dalam hole-ku .

" ARRGHH ! " teriak-ku saat merasakan jarinya menusuk hole-ku .

" tahan baby , ini adalah tahap terakhir . " ia terus memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam hole-ku . Sakit , rasanya sangat sakit . Apalagi setelah ke-2 jarinya sukses masuk dalam hole-ku .

" AKHH . KYU ! " dia memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole-ku yang tadi dimainkan oleh jari jarinya . Dia meraih juniorku lalu mengocoknya .

" Kyu , emhh , emhh .. sa-sakit . Kyu .. Akhh keluarkan itu dariku .. Kyu .. akh " ku genggam erat seprai yang sedari tadi sudah tak berbentuk . Kupalingkan wajahku untuk menahan rasa sakit di hole-ku . dia tetap menusuk hole-ku , dan lama kelamaan , aku pun mulai menikmatinya .

" Kyu emmhhh nikmat kyu .. Emmhh .. akh akh " aku melenguh ketika kurasakan juniornya menyentuh G-spotku . Membuatku tak tahan atas 2 sensasi ini .

" lebih … Cepat kyu .. Akh akh " kali ini , ia mendengarkanku , dia semakin mempercepat kocokan juniornya di hole-ku . Dan semakin lama , kurasakan juniorku mulai berkedut , bertanda aku akan segera klimaks .

" Kyu .. Ak ,. Aku .. Keluar Kyu " tubuhku mulai menegang , semakin kugenggam seprai yang sedari tadi kugenggam , kurasakan juniornya juga mulai berkedut dalam hole-ku .

" together baby .. Ahh " ia mempercepat kocokannya pada junior dan hole-ku . Hingga akhirnya ..

CROOT – sperma-nya tumpah di dalam hole-ku . Sementara sperma-ku berlumuran di tangannya . Ia langsung ambruk di sebelah tubuhku . Lalu mencium bibirku sekilas .

" maaf , menyakitimu . Saranghae , cheongmal saranghae . " ia lalu memeluk pinggangku . Aku pun menghadap padanya dan membalas memeluknya .

" nado saranghae " ucapku sebelum aku tertidur dalam dekapannya . #author: kita cerai , Kyu *pllakk .

Flashback end.-

" Minnie-aahh ! Apa yang kau lakukan didalam .. Palli . Eunhyuk hyung sudah datang . " suara kyuhyun dari luar kamar cukup menyadarkanku dari lamunanku .

"Chamkaman Kyu ..! " Kumasukkan kotak kecil itu ke dalam saku di salah satu jaketku . Akan kuberikan tepat saat ulang tahunnya nanti . Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar ini , dia sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan ke2 kaki yang disilangkan .

" kenapa kyu ? " kusentuh bahunya , ia menoleh padaku .

"aku .. Hanya merasa aneh pada eunhyukkie hyung .. " dia menatapku dengan pandangan keingin tahu-annya .

" memang ada apa dengan hyukkie hyung ? " aku menghadap padanya .

" hyukkie .. Emhh . Hyukkie hyung , ha.. Hamil . " hamil ? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ? possible jika ia benar benar hamil . Ia namja , tak mungkin hamil .

" hamil ? Tidak mungkin kyu . Ia kan namja . Kau dengar dari siapa ? " ia melipat tangannya di sejajarkan dengan dadanya .

" tadi leeteuk hyung memberitahuku . Tapi , ketika kutanya 'mengapa' ia langsung ke pergi menghampiri eunhyuk hyung . Cih , membuatku penasaran saja . Sudahlah , sekarang , ayo kita cari tau apa yang teejadi . " dia menarik tanganku dan koperku secara bersamaan ke ruang tengah . Disana , siwon-hyung , Leeteuk-hyung , Eunhyukkie-hyung . Dan , err siapa dia ? . Dia hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil merangkul eunhyukkie hyung .

"sungminnieeeee …. ! " eunhyuk hyung langsung memelukku ketika melihatku . Dan terlihat wajah kekhawatiran dari namja yang terlihat aneh tadi . Apa namja itu kekasih eunhyukkie-hyung ? .

" hyung .. " gumamku dalam pelukannya .

" minnie .. Kau .. Aisshh aku sangat merindukanmu ." Dia semakin erat memelukku .

" hyuk , jangan terlalu erat . Fikirkanlah bayimu . " ucap leeteuk hyung yang sedang duduk di sebelah siwon-hyung . Ja jadi .. ? Benar hyukkie hyung hamil ? .

" hyung , hyung sedang hamil ? " kuregangkan pelukannya lalu kutatap matanya , dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk . Tak ada guratan kebohongan dari wajahnya .

" ne .. Sungminnie . Kuharap , anakku nanti akan jadi sepertimu . " sepertiku ? Andwe .. Jangan sepertiku . Aku tak mau ia menjadi anak yang rapuh sepertiku .

" sungminnie ,, eunhyuk -ah . Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang . " siwon hyung berdiri dari duduknya dan ia langsung menggenggam tangan leeteuk hyung . Dalam sekejap , wajah leeteuk hyung sudah memerah bagaikan Kepiting #atau ranjungan ? *plak Hiks ampuun .

"ne .. Khajja sungminnie . " eunhyuk hyung merangkulku lalu mengajakku keluar . Kyuhyun dan namja itu pun mengikuti kita dari belakang .

Sungmin pov end .-

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi menggunakan mobil Eunhyuk yang memang hanya muat untuk 6 orang . Siwon menyetir sekarang . Karena donghae sepertinya merasa lelah . Mungkin karena aktifitasnya semalam dengan eunhyukkie . Leeteuk berada di samping siwon yang sedang menyetir dengan hati hati . Kyuhyun dan sungmin berada di tengah . Sedangkan pasangan pervert eunhae duduk di Kursi paling belakang #mojok kali *Kabuuurr .

" emmhh hyuk , ada yang ingin kutannyakan padamu . " leeteuk menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat eunhyuk .

" tanyakan saja hyung . " eunhyuk mulai mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit .

" kau hamil . Berarti …. Kau dan donghae-ah .. Sudah .. Sudah pernah melakukannya ? " pertanyaan leeteuk sontak membuat eunhyuk berkeringat dingin . Eunhyuk melirik donghae dengan tatapan Bagaimana-ini? . Tapi donghae malah bengong memandang pemandangan yang ada di luar sana . Eunhyuk mulai kesal , ia ,mencubit kecil lengan donghae hingga akhirnya donghae pun menoleh .

" ada apa ? " tanya donghae dengan wajah yang membuat eunhyuk bernafsu ingin memukulnya .

" aissh . sudahlah , itu tak penting . " Ucap Leeteuk lalu menyalakan Tv di dalam mobil ini .

" OMO ~ itu kan park jung soo ..! Si tampan . " leeteuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar Tv kecil itu .

" kau bilang begitu , karena dia mirip denganmu kan hyung ? Dasar . " kyuhyun berbicara to the poin yang sukses menusuk hati leeteuk .

"ciihh .. Diam kau kyu . Dia memang sangat tampan .. Aigoo .. " leeteuk kembali kembali berbicara dengan suara melengking yang dapat membuat Semua orang menutup telinganya . Siwon melirik seberntar ke arah Tv . Lalu dengan cepat mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada jalanan .

" lebih tampan aku . " Siwon berkata dengan sangat tiba-tiba . Membuat seluruh perhatian penumpang mobil tertuju padanya kecuali sungmin , karena ia sudah mulai tertidur .

" sejak kapan kau memuji dirimu sendiri hyung ? Setauku kau tak pernah begitu . Apa karena leeteuk hyung lebih menyukai namja itu dari pada kau ? . " Donghae ikut berbicara dan itu langsung mengubah wajah leeteuk menjadi merah padam .  
>Memang , seiring berjalannya waktu siwon memang mulai menyukai leeteuk Yang cerewet , perhatian , dan segala kebiasaannya . Hanya butuk 1 hari untuk mengenal seorang leeteuk . Hanya , perasaan cinta itu belum pasti di hati siwon . Ia masih menimbang nimbang perasaannya .<p>

"kalian bisa diam hyung ? sungminnie sedang tidur . " kyuhyun merangkul sungmin dan membiarkan sungmin terlelap di bahunya .

"Mianhaeyo " ucap donghae sambil merangkuk eunhyuk .

" kau tak tidur chagia ? Sini akan kupeluk kau , supaya tertidur . " Donghae bersiap memeluk hyukkie sebelum hyukkie mendorongnya dengan tenaga kuda .

"Diamlah hae aku sedang tak ingin kau peluk . " Donghae hanya mendengus kesal .

" wae ? Oh .. Aku mengerti . Ini pasti bawaan bayi kita ya chagia ? " donghae mengelus perut eunhyuk yang masih sangat rata .

" aiiisshhh .. Bisakah kalian hidup tenang ?" kyuhyun menoleh kebelakan dan melihat ke2 hyungnya sedang bermesraan . Eunhyuk langsung mendorong donghae menjauh darinya . Kyuhyun pun menoleh pada wajah minnie-nya yang sedang tertidur lelap .

#Hotel .

" akhirnyaaaaaaaaa ! " donghae menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur king size di hadapannya .

" kita hanya menyewa 1 kamar ? disini hanya ada 2 tempat tidur . Bagaimana ini ? . " teriak donghae frustasi .

"ne .. karena aku senang jika semuanya berkumpul seperti ini . " leeteuk duduk di pinggir kasur .

" sudahlah hae . Jangan banyak bicara . Dengar apa yang dikatakan leeteuk . " ucap siwon yang duduk di sofa .

" Mianhamnidaaaaa … ! " donghae berteriak ketika mengucapkan kata maaf itu . hingga membuat kyuhyun terlonjak kaget . Sedangkan sungmin hanya tertawa cekikikan .

" Ya ! Kutolenrasi kesalahanmu kali ini . Tapi lain kali , tak akan kubiarkan kau berteriak seperti itu . Akan ku sumbat mulutmu dengan kaus kaki-ku . " kyuhyun yang sudah marah mengeluarkan evil-nya . Ia tak perduli seberapa tua orang yang diajaknya berbicara .

" kau ini kan dongsaeng . Berbaik hatilah padaku . " donghae bangun dari tidurnya lalu duduk di pinggir kasur .

"Cih , kau ini sangat menyebalkan hyung . Eunhyukkie-hyung , apa dosamu hingga bisa mengandung anaknya ? dan kuharap anakmu nanti akan sama sepertiku . Selain pintar aku juga cerdik kan hyung ? " kyuhyun mencolek dagu eunhyuk yang baru saja masuk dan membawa koper .

" ne , tapi kuharap , sikapnya tidak sama sepertimu . " Eunhyuk memandang kyuhyun acuh .

" Ya ! Bagaimanapun . Anak-ku itu akan seperti aku . Aku kan appa-nya . " donghae mulai mengeluarkan aegyo nya .

" haahh baiklah terserah padamu hyung . " kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sungmin yang sudah duduk di samping siwon .

" Minnie-ah . Khajja . Kita jalan jalan . Ini kan sudah sore . ayo kita lihat matahari tenggelam . " ya , mereka memang memutuskan untuk berlibur ke pantai . Kyuhyun menarik lengan sungmin keluar dari kamar hotel.

" Kyu , aku ikuuutt ! " ucap eunhyuk lalu menghampiri kyuhyun dan sungmin .

" what ? No . Kalau kau ikut . Semuanya akan jadi berantakan . " kyuhyun mendorong bahu eunhyuk agar ia duduk di samping donghae . Eunhyuk menunduk , seperti orang yang sangat memprihatinkan . Sementara kyuhyun tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan hyung-nya itu . Ia malah menarik sungmin keluar .

" sudahlah hyuk . Kan ada donghae . Nanti aku belikan Ice cream ya chagia .. " eunhyuk hanya mengangguk bagai anak anjing yang akan di kasih makanan oleh majikannya .

" oh ya , Donghae-ah . Aku punya rencana . Ayoo " Eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae keluar dari kamar hotel . Dan donghae-pun mengikuti calon-istri-nya-yang-rada-gila ..*ampuuun .

Sungmin pov .-

" Kyu , kita mau kemana ? " kita sudah sampai di pinggir pantai Yang sangat indah .

" kenapa di sini sangat sepi ? " kutatap sekeliling , tak ada seorang pun .

" entahlah . Kurasa mereka sudah pergi . Ayo duduk . Kurasa matahari sudah akan turun dan kita tak boleh melewatkannya sedetik pun . " dia duduk di pasir putih ini , aku pun terpaksa ikut duduk di sampingnya .

" heemm . Kau ingat sungmin ? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu ? " saat pertama kita bertemu ? Tentu saja aku ingat . Saat aku menabraknya di depan Wc namja dan Itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan di hidupku .

Flashback .

" wookie . Tunggu di sini ara ? Jangan pergi kemana mana ? " ku tinggalkan ia sendirian di Taman . Aku sedikit berlari menuju Wc namja .

" Ya ! Kau mau kemana minnie ? " ryeowook memanggil namaku .

" Panggilan alam ! " ucapku sedikit berteriak sambil berlari tergesa gesa . Haaaahhh aku sungguh tak tahan ingin pipis(?) . Kutambah kecepatanku hingga sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai pintu Wc tercinta itu .

BRUUK-

" Ya ! Hati hati . Jangan seperti itu . Bisa celaka nanti ." dia membantuku berdiri . Tapi .. Kurasa … Ada yang salah pada celanaku .. Mengapa terasa dingin dan basah ? Tunggu .. A- apa aku ? Aku menoleh kebawah , tepatnya untuk melihat celanaku . Gyaaa ! Benar , aku ngompol(?) . Aku mohon . Ini hanya mimpi .kupejamkan mataku lalu kucubit lenganku . aww sakit . dan itu berarti ini bukan mimpi .

"mianhamnidaaaa …!" aku menunduk lalu dengan tergesa gesa pergi dari hadapannya .

"ya ! tunggu ! tunggu "dia memanggil namaku , tapi aku tak perduli dengannya . aku tetap berlari meskipun celanaku sangat basah dan semua orang yang melihatku otomatis menertawakanku .

Flashback end .-

" hahahahha saat itu .. saat itu .. kau … kau ngompol minnie .. " tawa kyuhyun meledak . dan itu sangat membuatku malu dan kesal padanya .

" diam ! jangan menertawaiku . saat itu aku benar benar tak tahan . " kupukul lengannya perlahan . hanya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tertawa .

" wajahmu .. wajahmu .. bhahahaha … sangat memprihatinkan .hahahah " dia terus tertawa seperti orang gila .

" dan kau tau , aku harus menanggung malu karena semua orang menertawakanku , dan aku juga langsung pulang saat itu juga . padahal , masih ada kelas berikutnya . dan itu karena kau cho kyuhyun . " ku cubit pipinya gemas .

"a … aw .. Minnie-ah .. appo . iya , iya .. akutak akan tertawa lagi . kalau perlu akan ku-lem bibirku ." ku epaskan cubitanku dari pipinya tapi ia masih senyum senyum sendiri .

"cihh dasar evilKyu . " kupalingkan wajahku darinya .

" Mianhae .. haha . euumm Minnie-ah . kau ingat saat pertama kali aku bilang 'saranghae'padamu ?" bsepertinya ia mencoba mengingat masa masa bahagia kita .

" ne , tentu saja ."kutatap wajahnya ragu .

Flashback.-

"Kyu , kita mau kemana ? apa tak bisa besok saja ? di sini sangat dingin " kurapatkan jaketku . tapi percuma , udara dingin semakin menusuk tubuhku.

" Minni-ah . euum . aku .. aku ingin memberitahumu yang sebenarnya . " dia menarik tubuhku agar berhadapan dengannya . dilekkannya kedua teapak tangannya dibahuku . kutatap wajahnya walau sebenarnya jantungku berdetak tak beraturan .

"ada apa Kyu ?" aku harus menahan nafasku untuk memberanikan diriku ketika menanyakan hal itu .

" Minni-ah . bagaimana bisa kau tak merasakan perasaanku padamu selama ini ?" perasaan ? perasaan apa ? apa perasaan yang sama sepertiku ? ahh itu tak mungkin .

" perasaan apa yang kau maksud ? aku tak mengerti . " ucapku padanya , tapi ia malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku . Jantungku semakin berdetak tak beraturan . Apa yang akan ia lakukan ? perlahan , ia menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya . lembut , itu yang kurasa sehingga aku tak mau melepaskannya .tapi aku sama sekali tak meresponnya . aku hanya diam . memandangnya yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya .

"saranghae " ia mulai turun menciumi leherku . Tangannya memeluk erat pinggangku . Ia kembali mencium bibirku .

" emmhh .. kyu .. " ku dorong sedikit bahunya dengan tanganku .

" wae ? kau tak suka ? atau .. kau tak mencintaiku ?" dia melepaskan pelukannya di pinggangku . Ia menatapku lekat lekat seolah meminta jawaban . aku terdiam . sejujurnya aku memang sudah mencintainya sejak lama . tapi hanya satu yang aku takutkan . aku takut ia akan meninggalkanku .

"nado saranghaeyo ..Kyu . " gyaa ! mengapa aku tak bisa menahan kata kata ini ? rasanya aku ingin lompat ke jurang .

" jinja ..?" dia menatapku memakai puppy-eyesnya yang membuat mataku silau. ku-anggukan wajahku meng-iya-kan apa yang tadi ia tanyakan .

" gomawoo . aku janji tak akan pernah meniggalkanmu ." ia memelukku di tengah dinginnya udara kota seol ini . Kuharap , waktu akan berhenti saat ini juga .

Flashback end .-

" janji itu kutepati kan ? aku tak pernah berbohong untuk urusan seperti itu . " dia memandangku dengan tatapan so seriusnya .

" ne .. aku tau itu ." ku pandangi lagi ia .

" heey ! lihat ! mataharinya sudah mulai tenggelam . !" dia menunjuk matahari yang memang mulai tenggelam . kupandangi matahari itu , indah , sangat indah . kulirik kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati pemandangan di depan kita ini . kupikir , ia lebih menarik daripada matahari yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya . kutatap wajahnya dari sampingh terlihat begitu indah . matanya , hidungya dan bibirnya .

" jangan memperhatikanku terus , aku tau aku tampan ." hee ? ia tau darimana ? dengan cepat kupalingkan wajahku .

" hahah jangan malu malu .. mengaku saja ." dia mulai tertawa lagi . dan langsung merangkul bahuku , ku senderkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya .

" kau itu sangat percaya diri" ucapku sekenanya . dia memelukku dari samping .

" saranghae . " ucapnya lembut di telingaku yang membuat aku semakin tak mau meninggalkan dunia ini .

" nado saranghaeyo " balasku lembut . perlahan , air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku . tapi dengan cepat , kuhapus air mata yg mengalir dipipiku itu . kuharap , aku dan dia bisa bersama selamanya .

Sungmin pov end .-

Eunhyuk pov .-

" siwon hyung , minum ini , ini special kubuatkan untukmu , " donghae membawa secangkir cappucino untuk diberikan pada siwon hyung .

" gomawo hae .." dengan cepat siwon hyung meminum cappucino itu . ku angkat jempolku . tanda misi kita akan berhasil .

" Omo ~ jatuh ,, ottokhae ?" aku sengaja menumpahkan susu stawberry milikku di salah satu kasur kingsize ini .

" gwenchanna . nanti aku akan tidur di sofa ." leeteuk hyung masih sibuk dengan laptopnya . sedangkan siwon Hyung masih sibuk meminum cappucino-nya . senyumku dan donghae semakin mengembang .

" haaahhh ! aku ingin jalan jalan . ayo hyuk ..!" donghae menarik tanganku . kututup pintu kamar hotel ini lalu kupeluk donghae erat . semoga rencana kita akan berhasil.

" kau berhasil mencampurkan obat 'perangsang' pada cappucino untuk Siwon Hyung kan ? " kutanya donghae yang sudah mulai meregangkan pelukannya .

" ne .. Tentu saja . Dan nanti malam adalah malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh mereka .. " donghae terkikik pelan .

" dan aku sudah berhasil menumpahkan susu itu di salah satu kasur . Jadi , mereka pasti akan tidur 1 ranjang . " aku pun ikut cekikikan .

" Missi kita . Succes . " aku pun lalu mencium pipi donghae .

" chamkaman . Kau sudah pesan kamar baru untuk kita , kyuhyun dan sungmin kan ? " donghae mulai merangkul bahuku . Dia menatapku tajam . Dan aku mengangguk pasti .

" baby … Sebentar lagi kau akan punya saudara baruuu .. " ku elus perutku yang belum membesar dengan penuh kasih sayang berharap bahwa bayiku bisa merasakannya .

" hee ? Hyung ? Kok di luar ? Memangnya ada apa di dalam ? " tanya kyuhyun yang tiba tiba datang bersama sungminnie .

" Di dalam hanya khusus orang dewasa … Haha .. Khajja . Hyung sudah menyiapkan kamar baru untuk kita . " aku lalu berjalan menuju kamar yang memang sudah ku pesan .

" Hyung sebenarnya ada apa di dalam ? " Kyuhyun ngotot ingin tau yang sebenarnya .

" sedang membuat baby baru .. " ucap donghae polos yang membuatku ingin menjitaknya memakai tiang listrik .

" Donghae hanya bercanda . Tak usah kau fikirkan . Khajja . " kurangkul bahu kyuhyun yang memang lebih lebar dariku . ia hanya mendengus kesal Padaku . Tapi ia tetap mengikuti langkahku .

Eunhyuk pov end .-

Siwon pov .-

Ku teguk cappucino yang tadi donghae buatkan untukku . Aku sungguh tak percaya kalau ia yang membuat sendiri . Tapi tak apa , lumayan untuk menghangatkan tubuhku .

" Siwon-ah .. Mereka pergi kemana ? " ia sedang berganti pakaian di hadapanku dan satu persatu bajunya pun mulai terlepas dari tubuhnya .

Glek- ke kenapa ? Sadar siwon .. Sadaaar ! . Aku mencoba memalingkan wajahku untuk menghindari melihatnya yang hanya memakai underware . Kemarin , saat ia berganti baju di hadapanku , kurasa aku tak begini . Ke-kenapa ? Sekarang .. Junior-Ku .. Menjadi tegang . Ingat tuhan Siwon . Tapi aku tak bisa menahan gejolak dalam tubuhku ini . Rasanya aku ingin segera memakannya . Aiissshhh celanaku mulai sempit . Kuberanikan diriku untuk mendekat padanya . Dengan ragu-ragu , kupeluk ia dari belakang . Seiring berjalannya waktu , tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku memang mencintainya .

" emmmhh .. Wonnie-ah .. Ada apa ? Emmhh .. " dia mengerang saat aku mulai menciumi tengkuknya .

" Saranghae . " ku-ucapkan kata itu tulus dari hatiku . Dia membalikan badanya sehingga ia berhadapan denganku .

" kau tak berbohong ? "  
>Aku mengangguk dengan pasti , dengan perlahan , aku pun mencium bibirnya .<p>

" emmmhhh Wonnie-ah . " tapi , kurasakan ada sesuatu yang basah di pipiku . Aiiiisshhh kenapa aku mengikuti nafsuku hingga membuatnya menangis ? . Kulepaskan ciumanku dari bibirnya , Aku sangat panik sekarang , aku tak tau harus berbuat apa .

" hiks … Hiks " dengan matanya yang mulai memerah , ia menatapku . Aku pun dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya ke pelukanku . Mendekap dengan seluruh perasaanku .

" Mianhae ,, aku tadi tak bermaksud . " ucapku untuk menenangkannya . Dengan ragu , kurasa ia mulai membalas pelukanku .

" gwenchannayo .. Ini bukan salahmu . A-aku hanya ingat masa lalu . " masa lalu ? Apa yang terjadi ?

" tenanglah , kalau kau mau bercerita , ceritakanlah padaku . " ku-elus rambutnya . Dan ia mulai ter-isak di bahuku .

" a.. Aku .. Aku hampir diperkosa oleh teman sekolahku dulu . Ia bernama kangin . " dia semakin erat memelukku , mungkin karena takut ,atau entahlah . Ku cium puncak kepalanya . Dan ia pun meregangkan pelukan kita . Lalu dengan tangkas(?) ia mengalungkan lengannya di leherku .

" Siwon-ahh . Saranghae . " dia mencium bibirku , aku hampir mendorongnya karena terlalu Terkejut atas perlakuannya . Aneh .. Bukankah tadi ia menangis ? Mengapa jadi sangat binal(?) seperti ini ? Tapi tak apa . Aku pun menikmatinya . Kubalas ciumannya . Lalu kuraba nipple-nya yang memang sudah tak terhalang apapun lagi .

" Emmhh emmhh sshhhhttt .. " erangnya saat aku mulai membuka celananya+underware hingga ia benar benar sudah polos sekarang .  
>*selanjutnya , lanjutkan dirumahh .. Haha .<p>

Siwon pov end .-

#keesokan Harinya .

Leeteuk pov .-

Ku kerjapkan mataku . Mencoba mengumpulkan jiwaku . kulirik ia yang masih tertidur dan masih menggenggam junior-ku . Aku terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian tadi malam . Haha Itu sangat menyenangkan . Akhirnya Siwon-ssi mencintaiku juga hoho . Padahal , sebenarnya , kemarin aku sengaja hanya memakai underware di hadapannya . Aku memang ingin ia menyentuhku . Tapi dulu , aku memang benar benar hampir diperkosa oleh king-kong itu. Dan aku juga sangat terkejut padanya ketika ia menciumku . tak kusangka ia begitu mudah kurangsang *waning:Leeteuk mesum . Tapi , kemana perginya eunhyuk dan yang lain ? Mereka tidur dimana ?

Dengan perlahan , kulepaskan genggaman Siwonnie di junior-ku . Ku ambil handphone-ku yang ada di samping meja tempat tidurku . Kucari kontak yang bernama  
>~Pabo Kyuhyun~ lalu kutekan tombol hijau di sana .<p>

" Kyuhyunnie , kau tidur dimana ? Dan bagaimana dengan yang lain ? Kenapa semuanya tak kembali ke hotel ? " ku sungguh khawatir pada mereka .

" Hyung mengganggu saja , aku ada di lantai bawah . Kita sedang ada di restauran . Aku baru saja akan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutku , dan kau menelfonku . Aiisshh sudahlah . Cepat turun bersama Siwon-hyung " piip- ia mematikan hubungan telfonnya denganku . Ku pilih pakaianku yang ada dalam koperku . Aku hanya sempat memakai celanaku sebelum aku teringat bahwa Siwon-ah masih tertidur . Ku dekati lagi ia yang masih tertidur . Kugoncangkan tubuhnya agar ia terbangun dari tidurnya .

" yeobo .. Bangun .. " Seruku padanya . Aku pun mulai naik lagi ke atas kasur . Dengan cepat kucium bibienya yang begitu menggodaku . hingga ia mengerang dalam tidurnya .

" emmmmhhh . " ia membalikan tubuhnya .

" Siwon-ah .. Ayo bangun chagia ~" kucoba untuk menggoyangkan tubuhnya lagi . Haahhhh akhirnya ia membuka matanya . Ia menoleh padaku . Ku berikan senyum 'selamat pagi' padanya . Dan ia pun membalas senyumanku .

" Wonnie-ahh pallieyo .. Kita harus turun . Mereka menunggu kita . " kutarik lengannya agar turun dari kasur . Ia pun turun dengan badan yang masih polos *kyaaa !

" apa tak seharusnya kita mandi dulu ? " Siwonnie memandangku .

" hmmm benar juga . Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu terlalu lama . Jadi sudah tak ada waktu . " aku mulai mencari bajuku . Dan membiarkan Siwon berdiri tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya . Sebenarnya aku lebih suka ia begini . *warning : leeteuk mesum .

" pakai ini .. " kusodorkan bajunya yang tergeletak dilantai saat aktivitas kita kemarin malam . Tapi ia malah menarik tanganku ke dalam pelukannya .

" ayo kita mandi bersama " dia mulai melepaskan releting celanaku . Aku tersenyum menatapnya .

" aniyo chagia .. aku masih lelah "

" ayoolah baby .. " dia mengecup bibirku .

" pervert mind " kulingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya . Dia hanya tersenyum lalu kembali mencium bibirku .

" Khajja . " ia menggendongku a'la bridal style ke kamar dalam Wc . Dan ….  
>*sensor : yang jelas , ini hal yang rutin author lakuin sama donghae .*dilempar obor , ditabok hyukkie , dilempar hae(?) horeee !<p>

Leeteuk pov end .-

Eunhyuk pov .-

" Ya ! Cho kyuhyun , apa yang dikatakan leeteuk hyung ? " ku tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya , seperti orang yang sudah 1 tahun tidak makan .

" molla " dan ia lalu melanjutkan acara makanya yang tertunda .

" mungkin masih bergumul dengan Siwon-hyung " donghae berbisik di telingaku dengan suara stereo yang sontak membuat kyuhyun dan sungmin menoleh ke arah kami .

" haha .. Maksudku , leeteuk hyung dan donghae sedang mengobrol .. Haha .. Mungkin .. " dia tertawa dengan senyum bodohnya . mereka pun hanya mengangguk lalu membentuk huruf ^o^ dimulutnya .

" tau darimana kau hyung kalau mereka sedang mengobrol ? " tanya Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat donghae tersedak dengan makanannya .

" emhh .. Kan .. Emhh haha .. kan aku hanya mengira .. " mereka berdua melihat heran pada donghae .

" Sudahlah . Jangan tanya lagi . " Ucap Donghae Sambil memalingkan wajahnya .

" hae-ah .. Apakah rencana kita berhasil ? " bisikku sepelan mungkin agar mereka tak mendengar .

" rencana ? rencana apa ? " dia ini sangat ingin mati ya ? .

" pabo . Rencana kita . Siwon hyung dan leeteuk hyung . " kucoba mengingatkannya lagi .

" oh ya , kurassa berhasil . " ia lalu mengecup pipiku . Kebiasaan buruk yang membuatku malu di depan sungmin dan kyuhyun .

Eunhyuk pov End .-

Sungmin pov .-

Eunhyuk hyung … Eunhyuk hyung .. Dia sungguh beruntung sudah mempunyai calon suami yang sangat mencintainya . Bahkan donghae hyung tak malu mencium pipi Eunhyuk hyung di depan banyak orang seperti ini . Tapi kurasa ada yang mereka sembunyikan , mengapa mereka selalu berbisik setiap berbicara . Apa sangat dirahasiakan ? Kulirik kyuhyun yang kini melirikku . Dan kita pun saling pandang .

" Kyu ,, aku ingin jalan jalan .. " kulingkarkan lenganku pada lengannya dan bergelayut manja .  
>aku seperti merasakan firasat aneh pada diriku . Tapi aku tak mengerti firasat apa ini .<p>

"no , lebih baik kita istirahat saja . lagipula kemarin kan sudah . Dan itu sangat melelahkan . Bagaimana kalau kita bermain PSP saja , otte ? " dia mengerling padaku . Tapi aku benar benar ingin pergi jalan jalan hari ini . Menikmati setiap detik yang kulewati bersama kyuhyun .

" baiklah , aku pergi sendiri " aku berdiri dari duduk-ku dan mencoba berpura pura akan pergi dan … Bingo !^¤^ dia menahan tanganku .

" sudahlah kyu , kau main saja dengan PSP -mu . " aku masih tetap berdiri memandangnya .

" aniyo . Kau harus selalu bersamaku Minnie-ah . " ia berdiri lalu memelukku dari samping .

" hanya orang dewasa yang boleh bermesraan di sini " donghae hyung berbicara dengan sangat lurus yang sukses membuat kyuhyun ingin menusuknya dengan golok . Dan memandangnya dengan death glear-nya .

" haha .. Aku bercanda .. " ucap donghae hyung sembari mengayunkan tangannya seperti waria .

" khajja Minnie . " kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku lalu melangkah dengan spontan akupun mengikutinya .

" Kyuhyun , Sungminnie . Kalian mau pergi kemana ? " suara itu terdengar seperti suara Leeteuk hyung . Kita pun menoleh ke belakang , melihat siapa yang memanggil kita . dan tebakanku benar , Leeteuk hyung berdiri dan Siwon-hyung merangkul bahu-Leeteuk hyung .

" aku dan Sungminnie akan pergi jalan jalan . Oh ya hyung , kenapa kau baru datang sekarang ? " kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan leeteuk hyung .

" emmmhh mianhae .. Tadi ada kecelakaan kecil " leeteuk hyung menunduk , kenapa ia terlihat malu dengan pipinya yang merona merah itu ? .

" ahh sudahlah .. Khajja minnie . " kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan akupun mengikutinya . ahh .. Chamkaman . Kenapa aku sangat merasa pusinh ? Seperti rasanya kepalaku akan pecah . Semuanya mulai terlihat buram di mataku . Ahh , badanku mulai melemas . sangat sakit , dikepalaku , aku tak sanggup menahan rasa sakitku ini . Rasanya aku ingin bertieriak . Kupaksakan kakiku mengikuti langkah kyuhyun . Tapi ,,

BRUUK – aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk berdiri . Ahh .. Apa aku tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi ? Aku bahkan belum memberikan cincin ini padanya .

" Minnie-ah . Gwenchanna ? " kyuhyun menggendongku dengan cara bridal style . Semuanya mulai mendekat kearahku sekarang .

" Minnie-ah .. " kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca . Hanya itu yang terakhir kulihat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap .

TBC -


End file.
